Faking Love
by SAM777
Summary: There is contest to go on a date with Rin, a love advice columnist. The lucky winner is Sesshoumaru. Little does she know this man will be the one to win her heart.
1. The Contest

I wasn't planning on publishing another story, but then I realized how OOC my last one was, so I figured that this once can't be that bad. Actually, my best friend, klutz82, encouraged me to publish this. She's an awesome author; much better than I am. I highly encourage you to read her things.

Anyway, here is my second story. I don't mind comments, but if you just want to flame me it's pointless to do so since I'm already critical enough about my own writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

_"Rin, if you wish to keep your column, I would recommend that you start dating seriously and eventually marry. No one wants to listen to a single woman give relationship advice," her boss informed her._

_"I didn't want to write a love advice column in the first place. You've promised me for years that you would give me a serious column."_

_"There's nothing open and you've known that since you started."_

The memory of that conversation still stung Rin even though it was a week ago. She was staring at her computer monitor, fingers resting lightly on the keyboard. 'Helen may think she can order me around, but I'll make her sorry for pushing me into this.' Rin began typing again with a sly grin on her face.

Days later Rin was called into Helen's office. As soon as she opened the door Helen screamed at her, "What in the hell is this?" She threw the latest magazine issue on her desk. "A contest?"

"You said that I need to start dating, so I thought that I would have a contest where the winner goes on a date with me." Helen glared at her. "It's simple, really. Family members nominate their unmarried males, and the 100th nomination gets to be my lucky date. I've already gotten twenty calls this morning. And you should be happy because if that guy and I hit it off, I'll be able to write about it in my column."

"How did you get this past me?"

"You really should pay your editors better." Rin gave a big, fake smile and walked away.

In only two days they found their winner. "I don't like this contest of yours," her friend, Eri, commented. "What if this guy is some sort of psycho?"

"I won't be alone with him. Don't worry about me. Look," she said holding up the letter. "He wants to be single also."

Eri took the letter from Rin's hands and frowned. "I highly doubt he'll go on this date."

"He will if he hopes to not have his name smeared all over my column for not honoring this obligation. Besides, I can offer to write in my column that he's not date-worthy." She took the letter from Eri's hands, sat down at her kitchen table, and dialed up the number given to her.

"Taiyoukai Corporation, Sesshomaru Matsuo's office," his secretary answered.

"Hi, this is Rin Yamamoto with _San Diego Today_."

"Oh my goodness!" the secretary yelled into the receiver. "_The_ Rin Yamamoto? I love your column!"

Rin gently replied, "Uh...thanks. May I please schedule a time to speak with Mr. Matsuo?"

"I can have him call you back tomorrow around this time...wait, he just got off the phone. May I ask what this is about?"

"He's the winner of my contest."

"Oh, wow! Good luck with him. You're better off picking number 101."

"Thanks, but I will keep my word."

"One moment please," she said putting Rin on hold.

Rin put it on speaker phone as she chatted with Eri and waited. "I really don't want to go on this date."

"Then why are you even doing this?" a deep voice on her phone asked.

"Uh...hi. Sesshomaru Matsuo?"

"Yes."

"I take it that your secretary explained everything."

"She did. I find it interesting that you would try to convince me to go along with a contest you don't agree with."

Rin leaned forward in her chair. "Look, I have to do this for my job, which I am only doing in hopes that one day I can get a better column."

"And why should I take pity on you?"

"You shouldn't. I can make you a deal though."

"I'm listening."

"You go on a date with me, and I won't tell my readers about how much of a scum you are for not agreeing, but I'll tell them that you aren't worth the time."

"If you say that, I won't be able to pick up women."

Rin cringed. "How about I say that you are a great guy but aren't marriage material?"

"That's better. What else do you have to offer?"

"It'll make your father happy."

There was silence on the other end except for the sound of him shifting in his leather chair. "What do you mean by that?" he asked with a voice hinting of rage.

"He is the one who nominated you."

"When should I pick you up?" he inquired after a minute of silence.

"You won't. I'll meet you at the Skyline at seven o'clock on Tuesday."

"Fine."

She hung up without saying 'good-bye'. "Now that that's over only the worst part is yet to come."

"I don't know who to be sorry for, him or you."

"Be sorry for him. I'm well protected."

The dreaded night came too quickly for Rin. She arrived 10 minutes early and was seated immediately. After waiting 20 minutes she called Eri. "Shouldn't you be talking with your date?" Eri asked.

"He's late. If he thinks he can skip out on me he's got another thing coming. Oh my gosh! There is a really handsome Japanese-American man that walked in. He's got silver hair, amber eyes, a beautiful face, and he looks fit, and he's heading my direction." The man was brought to the table by the host. As he sat down she told Eri, "My _date's_ here. I'll call you tomorrow after I get my column turned in."

"Be careful."

"I will. Bye." She flipped her phone closed and explained, "My best friend."

"I didn't place you as someone who has any friends." As he spoke his face and voice remained expressionless, but his eyes showed his amusement with the statement.

"I'm sure there are more people who want to be around me than friends your money could buy."

He sat back and stared at her before stating, "Your column would suggest that you are a nice person."

"I was...once, but I've learned not to trust most people. What's your excuse?"

"I've always been this way." The waitress took their orders showing much interest to Sesshomaru. Rin was disgusted by the woman's fawning.

Once the waitress had left Rin continued, "Money does make one cynical."

"It is easy for someone poor to say that."

"Jealous that I'm poor? Have you convinced yourself that being rich has made you think that you're happy when you're not?"

"I find you to be presumptuous."

"I find you to be extremely and unnecessarily high flatulent."

He started chuckling. "You have quite a mouth on you."

"Good." A waiter brought their food to their table and left. "Why did your father really nominate you?"

"Forward, aren't you?" She stared at him through narrowed eyes. "He put it in his will that I have to be married in order to receive my inheritance."

"Interesting. So he is trying to get you married off before he dies? What about that is so hard to deal with besides the fact that you are a pompous ass and no woman in her right mind would marry you?"

This time he glared at her. "I will not marry a woman who only wants my money."

"Understandable." For the rest of the meal neither said a word. After Rin paid the check he walked her out to her car. "I will keep my end of the deal." He nodded. "Night." She climbed into her car before he could answer.

"As part of my contest, I went on a date with the 100th nominee. After a date with Sesshomaru Matsuo, I have determined that continuing a relationship with him would be pointless."


	2. A Proposal and Wedding

A week passed by since the publication of that magazine, and Rin had figured that Sesshomaru was pleased with what she wrote. Then she got a call from him, "I have a deal to make with you. Can I talk to you over lunch?"

"Not today. Tomorrow?"

"How about dinner tonight?"

"That I can do. Where and what time?"

"Skyline at seven o'clock again."

"Fine."

She arrived right on time to find that he was late yet again. He was only five minutes late this time. "Do you always make it practice to be late?"

He ignored her question and said while sitting down, "Good evening. I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

"My father has been diagnosed with cancer. He wants me to marry before he dies."

"You want me to find someone who will marry you?" she asked raising her voice slightly.

"I want you." She raised an eyebrow unsure of how to respond. "You need to get married to keep your job."

"And you're doing this to get your inheritance."

"That's only a part of it. He's threatening to cut me out of his life entirely."

Sadness flickered in his eyes, and Rin couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "What are the conditions?"

"You and I get a condo. Separate bedrooms, separate finances."

"No children?"

"No children. When I go to social functions you are to attend with me."

"I'll go only if you give me the money I need to get the appropriate attire."

He nodded his head as he continued, "I'll allow for you to embellish about our marriage in your column as long as you don't use my name. I'll help you find a job, and when we divorce after his death I'll provide something for you."

"I can agree to that." She leaned forward and placed her crossed lower arms on the table. "When shall we elope?"

"I can call a judge right now." He pulled out his cell phone. "Nine o'clock?"

"Sure." She took out her cell phone and called Eri. "Eri! I'm getting eloped!"

"To whom?"

"Sesshomaru Matsuo," she laughed.

"What?! I thought he wasn't ever going to bother you again."

"He offered me a good deal." She then went on to explain the terms.

"I don't know about this, Rin. It doesn't seem right."

Rin glanced at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye. "I don't know why, but I think I can trust him. Please, Eri, be a witness. I can't get married without you being there."

"I guess so," she said hesitantly. "Where and what time?"

"Hold on a second." She handed the phone to Sesshomaru. "She needs directions." He took the phone and started talking to Eri. Rin started eating since it was already 7:35.

After dinner Sesshomaru followed Rin back to her apartment so she could leaver her car there. They arrived together a few minutes after nine. The lady of the house answered the door and showed them to the living room. Eri and a gentleman were seated while another gentleman, who Rin guessed to be Sesshomaru's father, approached them. Angrily he asked, "Sesshomaru, what is the meaning of this?"

"Father, meet the woman I'm going to marry," he said showing off Rin. "This is Rin Yamamoto. Rin, this is my father."

Rin flashed a smile at the man who was soon to be her father-in-law. "Pleased to meet you." She extended her hand. "What may I call you?"

He shook her hand and answered, "Toga." He looked at Sesshomaru, anger burning in his similar amber colored eyes. "You just met her last week, and you're already marrying her?"

"She's exactly what I want in a wife."

"How much can you know about her after a week?"

"We both want to have almost separate lives when we marry."

"Then what's the point in marrying?"

"With all due respect," Rin started. "Sesshomaru and I are straight forward thinkers who would rather spend little time getting to the important information. After the past week we know enough about what each other needs and wants, and we need and want most of the same things."

"Can't you at least wait to find out if you love each other?"

"You know as well, or even more so than we do, that love is something built up over time. It can be built through marriage just as well as before marriage."

"Sesshomaru, Rin, please at least wait to be married properly with all of your family there."

"I don't have family. All I have left is my best friend. Besides, if we have a wedding the press will be all over it with Sesshomaru being the future owner of Taiyoukai Corporation and my column."

"What about your mother and your brother," he asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru raged, "She is not my mother, and I will not have her coming to something that does not concern her! As for Inuyasha and his wench, they have as little desire of coming as I have of them being here."

Rin immediately figured out that this was a sore subject for him. Instinctively her hand rested on his lower arm. Immediately she realized that was the wrong action to take, so she withdrew her hand. Looking up at him she could see no emotion. She turned again to Toga and stated, "We couldn't get married without you at the ceremony. Please, give us your blessing." She gave him a sad and pleading face.

Toga's eyes moved from her and rested on Sesshomaru. He took in a deep breath before saying, "I will stay only if both of you tell everyone at a family dinner on Saturday."

"Thank you," Rin responded as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

The ceremony took place, and the judge's wife was the only one to shed tears, which she later attributed to being tears of sadness for the couple since they did not know what they were getting into. The couple retired for the night in Sesshomaru's apartment. Rin borrowed a shirt and his bed, so Sesshomaru slept on his couch.


	3. The Days After

The next morning Rin was awakened by the ringing phone. She glanced at the clock. '6:30? If the phone calls start at 6:30 every morning then we're definitely getting separate phone lines.' She grabbed the cordless phone sitting on his desk and answered, "Hello."

"Rin," Toga said on the other side. "Can I speak with Sesshomaru?"

She went to the living room to find him dressed in his robe and waiting for her to hand him the phone. Giving him the phone she went back to bed.

When the alarm went off she opened her eyes immediately and scrambled out of the mess of sheets and blankets to turn off the alarm halfway across the room. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Already doubting our arrangement?" She turned her head to find that his voice was coming from the closet on the other side of the room. He was standing there buttoning up the top button of his dress shirt. "My father commanded me to take the day off and look for a place to live."

"I've got a meeting with my boss today."

He tucked his shirt into his pants and picked out a tie. "My father called your boss and explained everything to her."

"Do you always dress so formally on casual days?" He glared at her as he tied the tie. "Guess so." 'Separate lives, Rin. Duh! He doesn't want you questioning him.' "I'll get dressed and then be ready to go." He nodded. Taking the dress she wore the night before off the back of the desk chair, she went into the bathroom. After putting the dress on she took a long look at herself in the mirror. 'I'm a married woman now. I'm supposed to be a trophy wife, but I certainly don't look like anyone he's want to be seen with. No wonder why his father was so confused.' She combed through her hair with her fingers deeming it useless. She knew she couldn't stay there long, so she summoned her courage and left the bathroom to follow a waiting Sesshomaru to his car.

While in the car they remained silent, both lost in their own thoughts. When they left his apartment several of his neighbors stared at them. She could tell from their expressions that they all assumed that Sesshomaru had a one night stand with some girl he found. Perhaps there would be a similar reaction from her neighbors. She broke the silence by saying, "We should probably buy wedding rings." He didn't seem to acknowledge her statement. "It would make it more believable for everyone else." He pulled into her parking garage and got out of the car. 'So much for that idea!'

She placed her keys and purse on the kitchen table. He was looking her apartment over as she took her shower and got ready to go. At one time she could hear him talking to a realtor. She stepped out into her living room wearing a nice shirt and khakis. He didn't seem pleased with her attire, but all he did was grunt slightly.

They settled on the third of the five places they saw. It was a two-bedroom condo with a large enough living room to hold her desk. It would be just enough for the both of them. Thankfully, Sesshomaru was able to pay for it all upfront and Rin, in private, promised to pay him back in installments.

That afternoon Rin and Sesshomaru decided which items of furniture would be stored, mostly hers, and which would be used, mostly his. Rin spent the evening alone talking with her landlord about getting her apartment sub-leased and packing.

"Rin, what in the hell did you do?" Helen yelled at Rin when she came in the next morning.

"I guess you're referring to my marriage."

"To a guy you've only known for a week and said you could not carry on a relationship with."

"I changed my mind. He's actually the perfect husband for me because we both want to live separate lives."

"Rin, that's not a marriage." She sighed and walked over to Rin, placing both hands on Rin's shoulder. Calmly she spoke, "This is extremely dangerous marrying a man you hardly know."

"You don't know him, so how can you talk?" The thought popped into her mind, '"You hardly know him" is probably what she is going to say next, and she's right.'

"You hardly know him more than I do." She leaned forward and trapped Rin in the chair. "Take my advice: Get an annulment, then date him for awhile, and when you know each other better, get married."

Rin stared Helen in the eyes. "His father was diagnosed with cancer. We figured the sooner the better."

"I guess I'm not going to convince you otherwise," she said throwing her hands in the air. "Go ahead! Be married to a complete stranger!" Shaking her finger she warned Rin, "When he takes advantage of you then you'll have no one to blame."

Later that night Rin packed several boxes in her car and drove to her new home. Instead of unloading the boxes, she marched in to speak with Sesshomaru. "I want a written contract."

"The untrusting part of you finally emerges." He held out two sheets of paper. Rin took them from his hand and glanced over them. "It's our contract. The language is straight forward and simple. Just sign them when you're ready."

Rin read through them. Finding no errors, she signed both copies giving one to him and keeping the other. "I also want your word that you will not touch me inappropriately, in _any_ way."

"Do you distrust me that much?"

"I trust very few."

"I give you my word then, if you can trust that."

She then went out and started bringing in her things. Sesshomaru left as she was bringing the first box in.

On the weekend the movers would move her large furniture. She would not have the time to pack and finish writing her column. On top of all of that, she had agreed to have dinner with Sesshomaru's family. She went home and finished her column, taking the first few letters she had not answered from the previous week. Afterward she wrote:

Dear Readers, I am sorry for not being able to produce the normal quality, as I have been quite busy lately. On Tuesday I eloped and am now in the process of moving. I can't wait to use the knowledge I will gain about relations to help my readers.

"Ugh, could that not sound more overly perky?" She saved the document and went to bed.

Rin woke up early the next morning to continue packing. She brought over another couple of car loads of boxes. She started unpacking a few boxes before going out to the kitchen to search for something to drink. Sitting upon the counter was a wedding ring and an engagement ring. "I guess he was listening." She put the rings on her finger and admired them on her. "They're a perfect fit."

Not finding anything to drink out of, she decided to go home and prepare for the movers. Upon leaving her condo she saw her next door neighbor. The woman smiled kindly at her and bid her good afternoon. "Hi, I am Takahashi Karen. You're Rin Yamamoto, aren't you?"

"Yes." She knit her eyebrows together in confusion. "How do you know who I am?"

"I read about it in the paper."

"The paper? What are you talking about?"

Karen pulled her into her apartment and ruffled through the morning's newspaper before finding the front page. She flipped to one of the back pages and laid it on the table in front of Rin. Inside were pictures of her and Sesshomaru that had been taken for other articles. In big bold letters it said, "Future heir of Taiyoukai Corp. eloped to local magazine columnist". Rin scanned the article and gasped after getting to the end. "We were trying to avoid the press." Then the thought occurred to her that her credibility was now undermined since she had told her readers that she would not continue a relationship with him. "Thank you for showing that to me, Karen. I gotta go." She ran out the door.


	4. Dealing With The Press

When she got to her apartment she found the press waiting for her. Instead of facing them, she went to Eri's apartment and let herself in. Eri had given her the copy of her key so that she could water Eri's plants when Eri went on business trips. She flopped down on the couch and turned on the television. It immediately turned onto one of the major networks, which was showing the news. It did not take long for a report on her marriage to become the focus of attention.

Rin leaned forward as she listened to them ask women around the city how they felt about Rin's marriage. "I can't understand why she would marry him after what she wrote about him in her column," one bystander said.

Another asked, "What else has she lied about?"

The reporter stood in front of their new condo. "I'm standing outside the couple's home. It was said the Yamamoto was here earlier, but news crews are yet to find her. The Matsuo family is yet to comment about the situation, but they have called a press conference for Sunday afternoon. We will have more on that press conference when it occurs. Now, back to the studio."

"Thanks..." Rin turned off the television before they finished their statement. How was she going to get through this? It had not occurred to her that the press could find out about their marriage. Now she had been caught, and she had pulled her in-laws, most of whom she had not yet met, into this situation.

She lied down on the couch and propped her head up with a pillow. Closing her eyes for what she thought would be only a few minutes turned into hours. Eri shook her awake commenting, "I thought you would hide out here."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't go anywhere else without them finding me."

"I could always tip them off."

Rin grinned at her saying, "But then you'd have them on your doorstep, and how are you going to get any peace?"

"You know me too well. Does your husband know where you are at?"

"Nope. I hope Helen doesn't either. I can just imagine how ticked off she is right now."

"She hasn't told the press a word. I bet she's waiting for the press conference."

"I'm waiting for the press conference. I don't have a clue what he's going to tell them."

"This is what happens when you lie and deceive. I knew this marriage would be a bad idea."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard this once before." She looked down at her hands and shamefully stated, "I'm starting to think you're right." Eri sat down next to Rin and hugged her tightly.

A knock on the door startled the both of them. Eri went to the door and looked through the peephole. "It's Sota." She opened the door and her boyfriend came in dressed in his police officer's uniform. "What's the news?"

"We got the reporters out of Rin's apartment building. The landlord was not too happy about the disturbance they were creating." Rin came into the room to listen to their conversation better. "I will escort her home, and at the request of her husband, she will then be escorted to the Matsuo estate."

"Will you be okay, Rin?" Eri asked her.

"Sota, will you be escorting me?"

"If that is okay with you? I assured them that you would feel more comfortable with me since you've known me for awhile."

Rin grabbed her purse and keys before telling Eri, "Thank you for letting me hide out here. I'll call you when I get there." She started to walk out the door when she turned around and said, "Oh, and I'll pick up my car sometime this weekend." She waved good-bye as she watched Eri and Sota kiss each other good-bye.

Rin put Sota to work packing up boxes while she gathered some of her things she would need for a possible three night stay at the Matsuo estate. She then spent half an hour packing things with Sota, which was not part of the original deal, but Sota didn't mind doing so since he was technically finished with his shift except for escorting her.

Rin then gave up her work and asked to be taken to the Matsuo estate. It was just outside of the southern most suburbs in the middle of no where. As if the traditional Japanese architecture and gardens did not prove that they had money, the estate was spanned a large area of space, and from the front gate they were unable to see most of the house.

The gates were opened and Rin got out of the car to be followed to the front door by Sota. Rin had spotted a few photographers when she had gotten out of the car, and she was surprised that they had not taken any pictures. Perhaps they knew better than to take a picture of her while she was being escorted by a police officer.

A servant answered the door and took Rin's bag and purse. Another servant escorted her to the living room after Sota left, and she found all of them waiting for her. She bowed upon entrance into the room and would not look at any of them because of the shame she felt for getting them involved in this media scandal. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Sesshomaru standing by the fireplace staring out the window. Toga approached her and started introducing her. The first person she met was Kagome, who she immediately recognized. Kagome gushed, "Rin, I was so excited to hear that we're now related! I haven't seen you since high school, but I've read your column every week!"

"Eh, thanks." Rin blushed a little.

"Do you still keep in contact with anyone?"

"Eri is my best friend, but I haven't seen anyone else in years."

"I'm actually surprised that you didn't marry Naraku."

With a hint of anger in her voice she informed Kagome, "I don't want to talk about him." She had not thought of him in years, and she certainly didn't want to think about him again...ever.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway," she said putting a smile on her face, "Welcome to the family!" She led Rin over to a man around their age with long silver hair and amber eyes. "This is my husband, Inuyasha, your brother-in-law, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"Half brother-in-law," both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru corrected.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha before turning to an older woman. "And this is Izayoi."

"It's so wonderful to see that someone was able to melt Sesshomaru heart enough so that he would finally marry," Izayoi commented as she rose to hug Rin.

Rin thought she could hear Sesshomaru growl. "Thank you, I guess."

"Dinner is ready," a servant announced. This relieved Rin for the time being.

They sat down at a long table, Rin sitting across from Inuyasha with Kagome and Izayoi at his sides. "So, Rin, you and Kagome went to high school together?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes."

Kagome announced, "Most of the Japanese-American students tended to hang out with each other, but Rin and I hardly did anything together. She didn't spend much time with us our last year because she and Naraku were dating quite seriously. Everyone thought they would get married, but here she is, married to Sesshomaru."

"Why are you no longer with this other guy?" Toga asked her.

"I care not to think about that part of my life."

Toga opened his mouth to say something, but Sesshomaru stopped him by saying, "She doesn't have to talk about it until she's ready." Rin smiled at the words, but her smile quickly vanished when she saw Sesshomaru's expressionless face.

"Tell us about yourself," Izayoi requested.

"Uh...I'm twenty-six. I work as a columnist for _San Diego Today_, but I'm sure you knew that.

They spent the rest of the dinner talking about Rin and Sesshomaru's new home. Rin hoped they would not plan on making too many visits...or any.

What surprised Rin the most was the fact that they had yet to mention the media fiasco that had occurred earlier in the day. She had thought that they would be upset, but instead they were welcoming her into the family.

After dinner they were back in the living room. Kagome disappeared for a few minutes and came back carrying a baby. "Rin, would you like to hold your niece?"

"Half niece," the brothers corrected. Kagome once again glared at Inuyasha.

"Uh, not really," Rin answered honestly. ""I don't feel comfortable around children."

"Nonsense! Everyone loves being around babies," Kagome told her. She moved Rin's arms so that she could place Ayumi in them. Rin's body stiffened as she held the baby. She had always felt uncomfortable around children, always unsure of how to relate to them or to behave around them. Children were entirely different creatures to her since they were not as rational and relied on adults to help so much. "I guess you aren't comfortable with children."

"That's a relief," Inuyasha announced. "We wouldn't want another Sesshomaru in this world."

Sesshomaru was threatening to beat Inuyasha to a pulp, but Toga stopped him. Izayoi and Kagome proceeded to give Inuyasha a tongue lashing. After a couple of minutes Toga released Sesshomaru and approached Rin. Taking the babe from her arms he said, "I'll take her for you." He then whispered to her, "Not every person is meant to have children. It's one more thing you have in common with Sesshomaru." He game Rin a genuine smile, which in turn lead her to smile.

The rest of the night was cut short since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kept insulting each other. Kagome dragged Inuyasha into the wing of the house that they lived in. Izayoi also excused herself so that the three could talk. Toga ushered his son and daughter-in-law into his study and sat down behind his desk. "I thought it would be best if you knew what we were planning for the press conference." Rin nodded her head, and he continued, "Sesshomaru told me that you wished to throw off the media so that they would not find out about your eloping."

"No, that's not what happened," Rin corrected him. Toga looked at her intently. "I wrote that because that night he greatly upset me, but we quickly worked things out."

"Sesshomaru, is this true?" Toga asked

"It is, but I didn't think that explanation would be believable."

"It's better than angering them by telling them that you were trying to evade them. Since it is the truth, that is what we will tell them. With that, I will retire for the night. Good-night to the both of you." With that, Toga left them alone.

Rin followed Sesshomaru as he walked into a different wing of the house than the rest of his family had traveled. Her bags had been placed in the same room as her husband's overnight suitcase. After locking the door, Sesshomaru grabbed a blanket and a pillow and threw them on the floor. They both prepared for bed and went to sleep, Sesshomaru on the floor and Rin in the bed.

The next morning Rin woke up to find the room empty and the pillow and blanket thrown on the bed besides her. She took a shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Not seeing anyone, she wandered through the hallways and got herself entirely lost until she literally ran into Toga. "A little lost?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Sesshomaru wasn't there when I got up."

"He's probably waiting for us in the kitchen." She followed Toga as he took off in the direction she had just come from. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well. The bed was very comfortable."

"That's good. Sesshomaru always complains about sleeping in that bed, but the few times he stays overnight he always insists on sleeping in there."

"Why's that?"

"Didn't he tell you that it was his old room?"

"Oh. No, he didn't tell me much. He seemed pretty tired last night."

Toga didn't comment as he opened the door to the kitchen. "Good morning, Sesshomaru," he greeted his son, who in turn bowed his head in recognition.

Rin also greeted him, "Good morning, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked up from his paper to stare at her a few seconds. He lowered his eyes to the paper before saying, "My secretary is moving everything out of your apartment as we speak."

"He didn't have to do that, especially on his day off."

"That's his job."

"I am perfectly capable of moving my things out."

"You will not have any time. You have to go to the spa with Izayoi and Kagome and then shopping."

"And why's that?"

"We have a press conference tomorrow."

Rin pounded her fist on the counter startling Toga, who had been watching the scene rather concerned. "Excuse me, I think that I hear Izayoi calling me." He left in a hurry pretending not to be running from the scene.

"How dare you speak to me that way!"

He remained calm as he spoke to her, "You will look presentable tomorrow."

"Look, I realize that I'm not exactly beautiful, but I'm willing to get all spiffed up for special occasions. All you need to do was ask me if I wouldn't mind going."

"What is wrong with my approach?"

"Let me see, you only ordered me to do something as if I was some servant of yours right in front of your father. I don't hear him ordering Izayoi around, so don't give me any crap about how he does the same thing."

"I will talk to you however I see fit."

"When you married me you promised me that we would have an equal marriage. I don't recall having an equal marriage constituting your lording over me. Next time you want me to do something, ask me first."

She stormed out of the kitchen and found all of them waiting outside the door trying to appear as if they were just now on their way to the kitchen. Toga went into the kitchen, and the remaining three were complimenting her for her display in the kitchen. "It's about time someone set him straight," Inuyasha commented.

Kagome hit upside the head before telling Rin, "I can now understand why it is that he chose you as his wife. You're the only one who can command respect from him."

"I don't know about that," Rin told them truthfully.

"Well, it's probably better if we get going now. Can you find your way to Sesshomaru's bedroom?"

"No."

They led her through the hallways so she could change into nicer clothes and get her shoes and purse. The three women got into Izayoi's car and sped off to the spa, which closed just for them. Kagome and Izayoi spent most of the time recalling their memories of Sesshomaru with Izayoi doing most of the talking. Rin truthfully didn't do much listening, and for awhile she did sleep through their talking.

After spending half of the day at the spa they went shopping. Rin's in-laws picked out the perfect business suit for her with a pinstripe suit coat, matching short skirt, and a slightly ruffled silk shirt.

They returned home just in time for dinner. Sesshomaru did not join them for dinner since he was still at work. Toga had asked the women how their day was, and while Izayoi and Kagome recalled everything, Inuyasha kept complaining about all of their talking. To Rin, this seemed like a dream since even having a crazy family was better than not having one at all.

After being directed back to her room, Rin shut and locked the door. As she climbed into bed she heard a knock on the door. When she opened the door she found Sesshomaru standing in the hallway. He brushed past her as he entered the room leaving Rin to lock the door behind him. He threw a blanket and pillow on the floor with some force before getting ready for bed. Rin lay on her side watching him as he lied on his back on his makeshift bed. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your family, but when I entered into this agreement I certainly didn't give you permission to treat me like that, especially in front of other people."

She watched him wanting to see if he would even look at her. "You are the one who got us into this mess."

"I resent that! I wrote that to please you, and at the time I certainly didn't think you'd ask me to marry you."

"You could have said 'no'."

"I could have, but how many women would have gone through with your scam for little to no gain on their part?" He did not answer, so Rin continued, "And how was I supposed to say 'no' when you told me that Toga was going to write you out of his life while he's dying?" She turned off the light and turned onto her other side.

After awhile she heard him say, "No one has ever stood up to me besides my father."

"Everyone needs to be corrected at some time. I don't hate you, but please don't treat me like that again." He didn't say anything by the time she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up again to an empty room. After taking a shower she got herself ready for the press conference. It would not be until three, but she wanted to be ready for whenever they decided to leave. She found Sesshomaru sitting at Toga's desk and on the phone. He looked her over and then returned his gaze to the desk. Rin sat down on the couch and watched him as he talked. 'He is quite handsome, but the fact that he's emotionally unattached would turn away any woman. No wonder why I wrote that comment! Now Eri's the only other person who knows why I wrote what I wrote in my column about him, and she's going to be disappointed that I will not be telling the whole truth today.'

Sesshomaru hung up the phone and addressed her, "Rin, you need to be coached for this afternoon." He proceeded to tell her how to act and what to say.

She thankfully caught on quickly because she was able to do exactly as told during the press conference. The press was not too thrilled with her explanation, nor was Helen, but they accepted it.


	5. A Night Out

Months came and went. The press slowly relented of their pursuit of the couple, and Rin became a free lance writer under a pen name so as to make a living. She had also become friends with Karen. Karen and Joe had her over for dinner often. While it seemed as if they were curious as to Sesshomaru's whereabouts, they never once asked her about her marriage.

One Saturday Rin received a call from Toga. "Izayoi would like for both of you to come to dinner next Sunday."

"Thank you for the invitation, but I must decline. Every year on that date I have an obligation to fulfill." She refused to tell them that it was the anniversary of her parents' death, and on that day she would visit their grave.

"I'm sorry to hear that you will not be attending."

"Thank you for your invitation," she said ash she ended the conversation. "Sesshomaru should be grateful that I got him out of that," she told Eri, who was sitting in the living room waiting for her.

"Why didn't you tell them that you are visiting your parent's grave?"

"They don't need to know that. I'm not really that important to their family that I could tell them that."

"Why aren't you that important? You are a part of that family, which isn't that large, and they invite you over for dinners often."

"Yeah, but I am also the wife of the son of Toga's first wife. Sesshomaru doesn't have a good relationship with anyone in his family aside from his father. Haven't I told you this before?" Before Eri could answer they could hear keys unlocking the door. "Speaking of the devil..." He opened the door and glanced at the two women. "Your father called."

"What did he want?" he asked as he shut the door.

"He invited us to dinner for next Sunday. I told him I couldn't come." He didn't say anything as he walked to his room and closed the door. "He could have said 'thank you'," she commented sarcastically.

Someone knocked on the door. Rin opened the door to be greeted by Karen and Joe. "Are you two ready to go?" Karen asked.

"Nope," Eri answered. "Sota isn't here yet. He's running a little late." Only two minutes later Sota arrived, and the five of them took off for the coffee house.

It only took ten minutes to get to the closest parking garage. As they walked up to the coffeehouse Rin commented, "My brother-in-law and his wife are here."

"Really? Where are they?" Karen asked.

"My sister and brother-in-law are also here," Sota commented.

Joe then commented, "Our friends are already here." He approached Inuyasha and Kagome. "Have you been waiting long?"

Kagome jumped as Joe's hand wandered to her backside. She slapped him and Inuyasha hit him in the head once.

"Please don't tell me that Kagome and Inuyasha are your friends," Rin told Karen.

"They are. Why? How do you know them?"

Kagome hugged Sota saying, "I didn't know you were coming. Is this the girlfriend we have been hearing about for so long?"

Sota wrapped his arm around Eri and introduced them, "Kagome, this is Takahashi Eri. Eri, this is my sister and her husband."

"Eri? I didn't realize it was you. Gosh, it's been years since I've last seen you," Kagome gushed.

"I can't believe Sota didn't tell you that we have been friends in high school," Eri commented. "When I ran into Sota at the grocery store, we decided to get together over coffee some night and talk about high school since we did go to school for a couple of years together."

Rin had been standing back watching the scene with the song "It's a Small World" running through her head as she realized that should Sota and Eri's relationship go further she would be distantly related to Eri. She saw as Kagome moved around to stand next to her. "Rin, you're here too?" she asked.

"Sesshomaru's not with you is he?" Inuyasha asked Rin. "I will not stay if he is."

"Of course not! He's got his own life!"

"But every time we see you," Kagome commented, "you are with him."

"You only see me at family dinners and work events. I have my own life outside of those."

"And where is my half brother now?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know," Rin answered honestly. "We have our own lives."

"I still can't understand why you're married if you want separate lives," Kagome commented.

"It makes sense for us, and it works."

They spent hour at the coffeehouse listening to live jazz and poetry readings while talking about the past, Sota and Eri's relationship, and Rin's marriage, which she was reluctant to talk about. Eventually Inuyasha observed, "Despite all of your explanations for your marriage, I still can't understand how you can be so kind and be married to him."

"I have my reasons."

"If he ever does anything to piss you off, let me or Kagome know. I can set his straight."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need your help."


	6. At The Grave

That Sunday came and Rin went out early to buy flowers to take with her. She had plenty of flowers between her flower garden in their small yard and the numerous potted flowers in the living room and her room, but this was a special occasion that called for nicer flowers.

She came home and changed into a black dress shirt, a black knee-length skirt, and a black cardigan. Afterward she found a basket and put a blanket, and picture of her parents, and the flowers in it. While she fixed lunch she called Eri. "I'm going to leave after I eat and wash the dishes."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go this year?"

"Yeah. I need to talk with them alone this year. I have quite a bit to talk about."

"I understand. You definitely need to talk to them about your marriage arrangement."

Almost as if on cue, Sesshomaru came out of his room and went into the kitchen to fix his lunch. "That's among the list of things. I have quit my job and made new friends. If nothing much happens in the next year I'll bring you again."

"I don't mind."

"Thanks. Enjoy your afternoon."

"You too." She hung up and carried her food to the table. As soon as she sat down she was eating as fast as she could. It was taking all her energy to eat and not pay attention to Sesshomaru. She didn't know exactly why she felt the need to ignore him, but she tried to rationalize it by saying that her strange behavior was due to her desire to tell her parents about him. Actually, she wanted him to be there because she always felt that the only things they say and heard about her was when she was at their grave.

She brushed the feelings aside and continued eating. As she washed and dried her dishes he was sitting down to eat. She knew that after he finished eating he would be leaving for the office, as was his usual Sunday routine.

Once she had finished, she gathered her things and headed out the door. It only took a few minutes to get to the graveyard by car. Rin went straight to the grave and laid the blanket on the ground before it. She placed the flowers on the top of the tombstone before sitting down and talking. "Mom, Dad, it has been a year since I have last visited you. Much has happened in that time. Now I'm working as a free lance writer for several newspapers and magazines throughout the country. I had to quit my job because of an arrangement I made." Rin then went on to describe her marriage and all the people she had befriended because of it.

Rin has spent 3 hours in such deep discussion that she hadn't noticed anything around her. When she was finished she sat there basking in the fading warmth provided by the retreating sun. "Rin, are you done?" a deep male voice asked her.

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. She turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" She thanked God that she had only told her parents the basics about everyone as she was unsure how long he had been listening.

"I followed you."

"Why?"

"You were acting suspicious." He approached her slowly. "Are you going to introduce me to your parents?"

"Oh, yeah." She got to her feet. "Mom, Dad, this is Sesshomaru."

He bowed to the tombstone and said, "It is a pleasure." He gracefully sat down next to her. After he stared that the tombstone for a few minutes he asked, "How did they die?"

Rin could feel tears flood her eyes as the painful memory flooded her mind, but she would not allow the tears to fall before him. It was already strange enough that he followed her, waited 3 hours for her to finish, and then wanted to talk to her. "They were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was a convenience store robbery that went wrong."

They sat in silence, Rin reliving the death of her parents. She had been there with them, but they spared her. At the age of 18, she was left on her own. Her estranged relatives didn't even want to come to the funeral, so she no one to turn to besides her friends and Naraku. Eri was the only friend who stayed by her side, and Naraku stayed but...she didn't want to think of that at the moment. "How did your mother die?"

"Drunk driver."

He seemed reluctant to talk about it, but Rin had one more question for him, "How old were you when she died?"

"Fifteen months."

He had not been old enough to know what it felt like to lose a parent. "I often believe that people enter our lives for a certain reason." He made not one sign of acknowledgement of her words. "Perhaps I am with you at this point in your life to help you deal with the death of your father." He turned and stared at her. "Well, I could tell from your proposal that you want to make your father proud of you. I took that to mean that you love your father very much."

He turned around again and stared at the horizon. "I seek my father's approval because I am only half the man he is. If I do as he approves then I am headed in the right direction."

"In other words, you look up to him."

"I still don't approve of Izayoi or Inuyasha."

"Why is that?" He didn't answer her question, but she knew that he had felt like he was despised by Izayoi. "The son of the other wife."

She looked off towards the rapidly setting sun. The red and yellows painting the sky were becoming blues and greens. "Why did you say that we couldn't come?" she heard him ask as he looked off in the distance. She stared at him for a few seconds before answering him, "I didn't think I would be in a good mood. Why? Do you want to go?"

"No." She giggled at the promptness of his response. "Do you want to eat dinner with me?"

"Uh...sure," she stuttered out. She was in shock that he would want to continue spending time with her.

He got to his feet and then helped her get up. She folded the blanket with his help, and they walked back to their cars. "Where do you want to go?"

"How about we order in? I'm not in the mood to go out."

"Okay." They got into their cars and sped away.

Once they were both home they ordered their food and Rin changed into her pajamas. She came out of her room to find Sesshomaru sitting on the couch reading some reports. "Do you ever lighten up?" He ignored her question. She sat down on the coffee table across form him and picked up his leg. He watched her intently as she took off his socks and shoes. "You dress like how you behave: You're too uptight."

She sat down next to him and grabbed onto his tie. He reached out a hand to stop her, but she batted them away with one hand before undoing the knot. She placed the tie in her lap and then unbuttoned the top two buttons. They both got lost in each other's eyes until the knock on the door snapped them back into reality. "We should answer the door."

"Yeah." She got to her feet and volunteered, "I'll get it."

She opened the door to the delivery guy who looked her up and down. "I hope this isn't all for you."

"No, this is for my husband and I." She shoved the money into the delivery man's hand, took the bag, and slammed the door in his face. "That's one of the greatest things about being married."

"Hmm?"

"Having a decent retort to men's pick-up lines." She put the food on the table and went to the kitchen to wash her hands and get some chopsticks. "Desperate men never appeal to me." Rin walked back into the living room to find the boxes of food open and waiting for her.

"And why do you suppose he was desperate?"

"No respectable man would ever hit on me." Immediately she realized what she had said. 'Stupid! He's a respectable man and he's married to you!' "You're different though. You are doing this entirely because this is a business arrangement. If we weren't in this situation, you'd have never thought of me again."

"How can you be so confident about that?" He picked up his chopsticks and started eating, so Rin followed suit.

"When I was in college I had a boyfriend who told me when I broke up with him that I was making a mistake because I was lucky anyone was looking at me. I'm too ugly to ever get a man to look at me. They only want beautiful women they can show off. It also helps if they are easy."

"He was saying that as an attempt to get you to stay with him."

"No, it was true. He was the only man I ever dated. Only men who had spent the entire night being shot down by the ideal women hit on me at parties or night clubs."

"Men won't go to women that send off the wrong signals."

"Tell me something, have you ever been with a woman like me before?" He didn't answer. "That's what I thought."

After a few moments of silence Sesshomaru observed, "Your beauty is a different kind."

That statement stuck in her mind all night as they spent the night in a comfortable silence enjoying the presence of each other company as they got their work done.

For the next few months Rin felt less reluctant to talk to Sesshomaru. He would not say much, but he did talk nonetheless. She also noted that he would come home and without prompt start to "unloosen" his clothing as Rin had that one night. Little changes were always good Rin had concluded.


	7. Past Engagements

Three months after the anniversary of her parents' deaths, a new client wanted to meet with Toga and Sesshomaru's family before deciding to do business with them. Toga invited the client to his home for a dinner and then to talk business while the wives kept themselves entertained.

Rin went to the mansion early to see Kagome. Because of their friendships with Karen and Joe, they had become much closer in those few months than before. The guests also arrived early. Toga walked into the living room with the guests following behind him. "This is Naraku Sato and his wife, Brianna," Toga announced.

Rin froze in fear. She had thought she'd never see him again, and there he stood before her. "Naraku, I haven't seen you since high school," she heard Kagome say.

"And this is" Toga started.

Naraku interrupted, "Rin Yamamoto. Or should I say Rin Matsuo now?"

"Yamamoto," she replied dryly.

Toga then suggested, "I take it that this is the Naraku Kagome spoke of during our first dinner. May I ask what exactly happened between the two of you?"

Rin shivered as Naraku grinned and stated, "We were once engaged. Thankfully, we never did get married since Brianna is all I need." Brianna gave the same sly grin as Naraku. "And she is married to Sesshomaru," he said directly to Rin.

Rin wished that at any moment someone would interrupt or change the subject. She turned her eyes away from the couple before her to search the room for anyone who might pick up on her uneasiness.

"And where is this husband of yours?" Brianna asked smugly.

At that moment Sesshomaru entered the room and announced, "I am here."

Naraku introduced Sesshomaru to Brianna as Rin breathed a sigh of relief, but relief would not last long because at dinner Kagome started asking Naraku what he had done since he graduated from high school. "Rin and I went to college. I majored in business and graduated suma cum laude. During our time there Rin's parents died, so I thought it was my duty to give her a family. Two years into our engagement she thought she was too good for me."

Rin boiled with anger. He made it sound like she was the one in the wrong! She jumped up and threw her napkin on the table. As calmly as she could make her voice sound, she said, "Please excuse me." Toga nodded and she went to the bathroom on the second floor.

Once in the bathroom she sat on the edge of the tub and wept over he poor decisions in the past. Eri and Naraku were the only ones who stuck by her side when her parents died. During their engagement, he started physically abusing her. It took Eri two years to convince her to break off the engagement. She had not seen him since that day until now.

She dried her eyes and stepped out of the bathroom. Naraku was waiting for her, but she didn't know how he had found her. "Trying to escape from me?"

"No. I wasn't feeling well." She felt bad despite the fact that it was a half-truth.

He started to close the distance between them. "You didn't tell them that you were once engaged?"

"I didn't want to tell them of the only part of my past I'm ashamed of."

He put both hand on the wall behind her on either side of her head. "You'll soon enough regret marrying Sesshomaru."

Rin could see something moving towards her out of the corner of her eye. "Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

Naraku straightened up and continued to stare at Rin. "No. She was just being feisty."

"My father wishes to speak with you." Naraku bowed and went back downstairs. Rin watched as Sesshomaru opened the door to one of the guest rooms. He gestured for her to go into the room. He closed the door behind them. "Why didn't you tell me that you were once engaged?" he yelled.

She shrank back slightly. "I'm not proud of it. I tried to forget about it."

"My father is asking questions now!"

"I know. I'm sorry." She hadn't realized that she was slowly backing up.

"And now you're intimidating him."

"I promise you that I was not."

"That's not what he's telling my father right now."

She backed into the bed and fell onto it in a sitting position. "Please trust me."

He continued to advance towards her. "I am having trouble trusting you right now because you didn't tell me about Naraku in the first place."

He was now close enough to touch her. She raised her arms in a protective manner, turned her head away, and closed her eyes screaming through tears, "Naraku, please don't hurt me! I won't do it again." In her mind she could see Naraku standing over her, hand raised about to strike a blow.

When she didn't feel the pain she slowly opened her eyes. Sesshomaru was standing there, confusion in his eyes. "I would never lift a finger to hurt you," he said calmly. She slowly lowered her arms and turned her attention towards him. "Did Naraku hurt you?" The tears increased as she remembered the many times Naraku had hit her. "Did he hurt you tonight?"

"No. He just asked why I hadn't told your family about our engagement." He sat down next to her. She looked at her hands in her lap. "I told him that I was too ashamed to tell them, and he told me that one day I'll be ashamed of our marriage." She sniffled. "That's when you saved me."

His voice was gruff as he spoke, "I'll talk to him."

"No," she said putting her hand on his lower arm. "It won't do much good."

"What can I do then?"

"Please hold me." She hugged him. He turned to make them both feel comfortable and hesitantly put his arms around her. They stayed like that for five minutes while Rin ceased her crying.

He got both of them to their feet. "I'm taking you home."

"No, don't do that. Your work is more important."

"Not right now. Father would agree. Besides, I can't talk with Naraku tonight without wanting to rip his throat out and feed it to him. How any man can hurt a woman like that" his voice trailed off.

"Okay. I'll go home."

Sesshomaru went downstairs to the study with Rin following behind. She waited in the hallway listening to Sesshomaru excuse them for the night. "Father, I am taking Rin home."

"Is she okay?" Toga asked.

"Seeing Naraku again has trudged up old memories she wished to forget."

"I see."

"Naraku, if you threaten or raise a hand to my wife ever again, I will personally see that you are degraded in the same manner."

Sesshomaru reentered the hallway. She followed him to his car, and he drove them home. Once at home she went to bed.


	8. One Busy Morning

Halfway through the night she woke up from a dream of memories from her engagement. When her eyes adjusted she could see Sesshomaru standing over her. She also noticed that he was only wearing a pair of shorts. She blushed at seeing his well sculpted muscles and thanked God that it was too dark for him to see the blush coloring her cheeks. "Thank you for waking me up."

"Will you be fine?"

"Yes, I think so...I didn't realize I was being so loud."

"You weren't. I am sleeping on the floor tonight."

"Why?" She then noticed that she was in his room and there were blankets and a pillow on the floor.

"Father came here an hour after you went to bed to talk about what we are going to do since we told Naraku to take his business elsewhere."

"You are ruining your business over me?" She sat up in bed and stared at him.

"Father won't do business with anyone who is a threat to the happiness of his family. Besides, the loss of Naraku's business won't hurt us much."

Rin sat there in quiet contemplation before asking, "Why am I in your room then?"

"He was too exhausted to go back home. While he was on the phone with Izayoi I carried you into my room."

"How did you explain all my things in that room?"

"You wanted your own space."

She nodded her head and offered, "You can sleep in the bed with me. We are married after all."

He looked at the other side of the bed and then at her. "I don't think that would be wise."

"What could go wrong?" She gave him one of her signature smiles. After what seemed like a long period of debate occurring in his head, he climbed into bed next to her.

Rin woke up early in the morning to the warm and content feeling of being held in strong arms. She turned over still in his grip to watch him as he slept. He seemed so peaceful. Slowly his eyes opened. "Good morning," she whispered. He started to remove his arms, but Rin protested, "No, I needed this last night."

He tightened his grip on her and inquired, "Did Naraku ever hold you like this?"

"No, I am practicing abstinence. Although I guess that now I'm married and cho..." She looked deep into the amber pools of his eyes. She knew exactly why she felt so comfortable with him at that moment. His eyes were reflecting the same want that comes between a husband and wife, and here they were, husband and wife sharing a bed and holding each other closely. This was why he thought it wouldn't be a wise decision to sleep in the bed with her, but right now she didn't care too much about these thoughts.

Before she knew it, she was kissing him with all the passion she held for him. When her mind came back to her she broke their kisses and wiggled out of his arms and the bed. "I'm sorry, I can't. It'll only make things difficult emotionally."

"It's too late for that."

"I'm sorry," she wailed before leaving the room in a hurry and going into the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror for several minutes as she touched her fingers to her lips and thought about how good it felt for her to be in his arms and to kiss him. 'We've been married for awhile, so it's been awhile since he's been with a woman. Then I practically throw myself at him. No wonder he was ready to go through the act. But I can't believe I was ready to just hand him my heart. I can't believe I want him like that. When I first met him I couldn't stand him, and now I...I love him. No, I can't love him. Love is more than just wanting the physical relationship. I know that I do care for him deeply, but love is too strong of a word...of an emotion. He could never love me. I'm just the stupid girl he conned into his fake marriage.'

She left the bathroom and went to make tea. She could hear Sesshomaru go from his room to the bathroom groaning the whole way. Toga came out to the kitchen fully dressed shortly after the shower started. "Good morning, Rin."

"Good morning. Would you like some tea?"

"Actually I was about to ask you if you would like to come to church with me."

"I don't know. I haven't gone to church since my parents died."

"Give it a chance. If you don't enjoy it after a couple of weeks, then I'll never ask again. Besides, it sounds like you and Sesshomaru need to both cool down."

"You heard us?"

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about in front of your father-in-law. Every couple has their share of arguments." Rin breathed a silent sigh of relief. "So, will you come?"

"I guess I will."

"Good. Get your clothes and anything you need. You can get ready at my house."

Rin went into her room and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She picked out a dress and pulled out a bag and started packing her things in the bag. Afterward she went into the bathroom. Sesshomaru was still in the shower. She gathered her things and announced, "I am going with your family to church." She left the bathroom and joined Toga while still trying to hide her blush.

When they got to the mansion Izayoi gave her towels and ushered her into the guest bathroom. While Rin was the in the shower Izayoi did her hair at the sink and talked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I just...just realized that I hadn't dealt with the past."

"It's a good thing you are coming with us today then. Now, if only we could get Sesshomaru to come."

"Good luck."

"I heard from Toga that you got into a fight."

"Word seems to travel fast in this family."

"Sometimes. It's not often when we hear about something Sesshomaru has done. He's always been such a loner. With you around he's been more...accessible. You're slowly changing him into a better man."

'She obviously didn't see how much anger was in his eyes when I saw him right before I left.' "I think you're mistaken. We must not be talking about the same Sesshomaru." She turned the shower off and asked, "Izayoi, can you leave for a couple of minutes so that I can get dressed?"

"Bashful?"

"Nope, modest." Izayoi stepped out closing the door behind her. Rin opened the curtain and stared at herself in the mirror. 'He's never going to forgive me for leading him on and then leaving to...' She shook the thought out of her mind and got dressed quickly into a flower patterned long, flowing skirt and a matching shirt with a cardigan over it.

Rin opened the door to allow Izayoi in. Her mother-in-law stared at her for a minute in shock. This made Rin feel uncomfortable, so she turned her attention away and started brushing her hair. "It's amazing how many physical features you have identical to Sesshomaru's mother."

"Really? I've never seen a picture of her."

"I'll find one for you later. I'm surprised that he hasn't shown you a picture of her yet."

"He doesn't like to talk about her. It is obvious that he's been deeply affected by his mother's death, even if he wasn't old enough to remember it."

"He has. He had always let me know that she could not be replaced. I didn't want to replace her; I just wanted to be a mother."

"He wouldn't allow it though..." Rin could see Izayoi nod in the mirror. "He has always told me that he felt like he was the unwanted family member."

"We always treated him like family, but he never wanted to accept us as his family." They continued what they were doing in silence. Once she had finished she went downstairs to put her bag in her car. When she got in she started washing the dishes, despite the fact that they had servants who did that. Toga and Izayoi found her and told her they were ready to leave. "We'll meet Inuyasha and Kagome there," Toga announced.

"Oh, okay." She dried her hands and picked up her rings from the counter.

Toga looked intently at the rings as she put them on. "May I see them?"

"Sure." She took them off again and handed them to him.

He examined them well before saying, "These belonged to Sesshomaru's mother. He was given them to keep when he was eighteen. I'm surprised that he gave them to you because he wasn't very happy to receive them. Anything that remains of his mother he has always tried to keep locked away."

"For never having known her, he took it hard."

"That he did. That's why I am surprised he married someone who looked so much like her, and he gave you her rings. You've helped him in dealing with the pain. I always knew you would be able to since you are just like her. She used to make everyone feel happy and loved, not unlike my wonderful Izayoi." He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. Rin just watched them, her emotions craving someone to do that to her.

On the way there Rin thought about when she had turned her back on God. After her parents' death she had so many questions, but all people could tell her was 'It was their time' and 'Sometimes God's plans don't make sense to us'. She didn't doubt that they were in a happier place, but why did they have to have their lives end so soon and so violently. Then almost all of her friends left, but when she looked back she could understand that she was pushing most of them away. Eri was strong enough to stay with her, and she encouraged her through everything.

However, Eri was not the greatest influence on her, and no matter how much Eri encouraged her in her Sota walk, Naraku's bidding her to leave the church had more of an effect. He had told her that God could not exist since the world was full of evil, and she had believed him.

"What are you thinking about?" Izayoi asked bringing Rin out of her thoughts.

"Why I left the church."

"Why is that?"

"Naraku told me that there couldn't be a loving God that allowed bad things to happen."

"Many people believe that when something bad happens to them. I know that I have several times."

"Why does he allow horrible things to happen?"

"You're in luck. Today the sermon is exactly about that topic." She smiled at Rin. When she was younger, she remembered how interesting it was that the sermon would often apply to something that she was struggling with, and today would be no exception.

Rin listened intently to the sermon as the minister explained how bad things happen because evil exists in the world. He contended that it was for that reason that people made wrong choices, and those choices would have consequences, both for them and for others. However, this does not make God unreasonable since He punishes us for our own good, to teach us the difference between right and wrong. The sermon also explained that God will care for our needs, but He does not always do it in the way we expect Him to.

The service ended, and Rin went with Eri to her Bible class since Kagome and Inuyasha went to the class for young couples, while Toga and Izayoi went to the class for those in their age group. The topic for the class was forgiveness, and Rin listened intently while the memory of the morning ran through her mind. Her heart pounded as she realized that she had been the one in the wrong by tempting him when he had put up an objection.


	9. Positive Change

That night Rin waited for Sesshomaru to come home. When he didn't arrive by two in the morning, she slept on the couch hoping to hear him when he came in. The next morning she woke up to see sunbeams streaking the room from behind the curtains. She stretched before checking her watch. "Nine o'clock! I missed Sesshomaru!"

She could not remember hearing him come in nor leaving. She opened his room to find that everything was exactly as it was the night before. Picking up the phone she called his cell phone to find it turned off. This caused her to panic, something she had never expected to feel where Sesshomaru was concerned.

His secretary had not seen him yet either, but he explained that he had a meeting at eight thirty in another office. Rin could tell from the secretary's voice that he was confused as to why Rin had called since she had pretty much stayed out of Sesshomaru's life thus far. The man promised to tell Sesshomaru to call her when he got into the office.

Rin waited by the phone nervously for an hour. She couldn't understand her sudden feelings, and she was afraid that they might be signs of a growing attachment she was developing for him. 'I can't fall in love with him. He doesn't love me, and when Toga dies I will have to leave his life for good. Love will only make things harder on me.'

The phone rang, and Rin pounced on it. "Sesshomaru?"

"Jaken told me that you called," his deep voice informed her.

"I was worried about you since you didn't come home last night, and your cell phone was turned off." She sat down again and tried to calm herself down.

"Since when did you care if I don't return home?"

"I..." Her mind started reeling as she tried to come up with a good excuse. 'Because I want to make everything right. Because I want you by my side for the rest of our lives. No, that would scare him.' "I wanted to apologize to you for yesterday morning. I prefer to do this in person."

"I don't have time today for you."

"Okay, then I'll do it over the phone." She took a deep breath in and exhaled before continuing. "I am sorry for insisting that you share the bed with me after you said it was a bad idea. I didn't listen, and then I lead you to believe that I...I wanted to be with you in that way." She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks.

There was silence on the other end before he answered, "I accept your apology."

"I hope things can return to the way they were before."

She swore he answered her hesitantly, "I hope so too," but she dismissed the preposterous feeling.

"I'm sorry, I won't call you again." She hung up the phone gently as she thought over the conversation. She did feel much better now that she had apologized.

For the next year Rin continued to go to church with Sesshomaru's family, Eri, and Sota. Rin decided that she was ready to give her life over to Jesus, but before she could do that she felt that she had to fix a couple of things in her life. She had arranged to meet with Naraku in the park at the place where he had proposed to her after he got off of work.

Rin arrived early to watch the people as they walked through the park on their way home from work. This was the most scenic place in the entire city, and she loved to come here to see all of the flowers blooming. Naraku came up from behind her, "Always looking at the flowers."

"Yes." He sat down next to her on the bench and stared at her. "Naraku, I asked you to come out here so that we can talk about...our past together."

"Go on." He leaned back and relaxed.

"There were things that happened back then that neither of us should be proud of. I pressured you into marrying me because I felt like I had to have a family. I am truly sorry for that, and for waiting so long to break up with you. But you have to realize that I...I was devastated back then, and I didn't realize that you were not at all right for me. I have started going to church again, and I know now that I shouldn't have listened to you. I will never hold that against you since it was my fault for not fighting you on the issue. However, I have not wanted to forgive you for hurting me, physically and mentally, but if I am to truly give myself to Christ, I must forgive you since Jesus has forgiven me for my sins. Therefore, I asked you to come here so that I could tell you that I want to put that pain behind me, and I wish to ask for forgiveness for forcing you to stay with me."

He stared ahead at the fountain before them. "I will not forgive you for that, nor will I feel sorry for what I have said and done to you. You deserved them."

"If that is how you feel, then I will not force you to feel anything different."

She stood to leave, but Naraku grabbed her arm and pulled her down. "I am not done with you yet. I want you to suffer just as much as I did by losing my business with your husband's family." He tightened his grip on her arm, but she did not wince hoping that she could fool him into believing she wasn't afraid of him. "I think you might find it interesting if you called your husband in the evenings. He's been keeping something a secret."

Rin struggled out of his grasp and shouted at him, "You're probably lying to make me doubt him. Whatever sick pleasure you're getting out of this...I hope that you choke on it and die!" 'Wait a second; you came out here to smooth out everything.' "Naraku, even if you are telling me a lie, I will not hold this against you. I shouldn't, and I won't." With that she walked home never looking back in fear that she might change her mind.


	10. The Cat's Out Of The Bag

Immediately Rin drove to the mansion where Toga, Izayoi, Inuyasha, and Kagome awaited her. This would be painful, but she had to suffer through this.

Once she got them seated at the dining room table she sighed heavily before stating, "Sesshomaru and I are conning all of you. We are married, but it is not for the reasons you all believe. When he heard that Toga was dying and was threatening to cut him out of his life, Sesshomaru proposed a deal with me to marry him and pretend to be a happy wife. In exchange I got to keep my job and he was going to help me get a new job."

They stared at her, all of them bug-eyed, except for Toga. Toga instead slammed his fist on the table and then left the room with all the strength he had left after his chemotherapy treatment from that morning. Rin noticed that the other three had not changed their expressions, so she looked at the table in shame. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, and this time she would allow them to flow. Izayoi was the first to move, and she got up and put her arms around Rin. Kagome followed suit while Inuyasha watched them.

Fifteen minutes later Sesshomaru burst into the house demanding to know where Rin was. When he found her he pried the women off of her and kneeled down to look her in the eyes. "What happened, Rin?"

"I told them the truth."

He stood up and left the room going in the same direction as Toga's study. Minutes later he reappeared and demanded that she go with him to the study. She followed behind him trying to rein in her emotions. Toga sat at his desk and stared at the young couple before him. "How could you?"

"It is my fault," Rin said before Sesshomaru could reply. "I was going to get help finding a better job and get some of Sesshomaru's inheritance. I was the greedy one, and Sesshomaru just went along with it." 'I just lied. Please, Lord, forgive me for protecting Sesshomaru.'

"No, it was my fault." Rin looked at Sesshomaru wondering why he didn't take advantage of allowing the blame to fall on her. "I was the one who came up with the idea. I wanted my inheritance, and I was willing to go to any lengths to get it."

"He's lying, Toga. He wanted to make you happy more than he wanted the money. I could see it in his eyes."

"I pretty much bribed her to go along with this."

Toga's eyes darted between Sesshomaru and Rin until he sighed and said, "It is apparent to me that if I let you continue all night, you will still be here in the morning blaming yourselves." A slight smile started forming. "I will not punish either of you since determining what you will do now will be enough of a punishment on both of you." The couple bowed before him. "I would recommend that the both of you take some time away from each other before you make your decision."

The other three were standing in the hallway waiting for someone to exit the study. Rin was the first one out of the study. "I am leaving now," she announced.

"Where will you stay?" Kagome asked.

"I'll find a hotel room until Eri gets back from her business trip."

"No, you will stay with us." In the past month Inuyasha and Kagome had bought a house near the mansion.

Inuyasha hissed, "Kagome!"

"Oh, Inuyhasha, stop it. We have plenty of nights alone, but Rin needs us more right now. Besides, you were the one who said that if he did anything to her she could ask us for help."

He was about to argue back, but he stopped, probably at the realization of what he had said. "I don't want to be a bother for the both of you."

"Nonsense. Besides, our security system and Inuyasha's brawn will keep Sesshomaru from getting anywhere near you until you so desire."

They left immediately after the conversation so as to avoid Sesshomaru. When they got home Kagome put Ayumi to bed and they all sat down to talk. Inuyasha started, "I can't understand why it is that you would make a marriage deal with my brother."

"I wasn't going to at first, but when he said that Toga was going to cut him out of his life should Sesshomaru not think about marriage soon, there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. I believed then that he was doing this more to please his father than to get his inheritance."

"What were your terms?" Kagome thoughtfully asked.

"I would get to keep my job; he would please Toga; he would help me find a new job; I would go to functions where his wife was needed, given that he paid for the fancy dresses; and I would be able to write about him in my column without using his name. We would marry and then shortly after Toga died we would divorce due to 'irreconcilable difference'. Sesshomaru would get his inheritance by then, and he was going to provide something for me."

"Sounds like a decent arrangement," Inuyasha stated. Kagome hit him upside the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"I can't believe that you would agree with their plan."

"I wasn't saying that I agreed with it, wench. I was saying that I thought it was a well-structured plan."

"What do you know about plans? You have almost botched up every contract you've made."

"And you're so perfect?"

"I am your supervisor, so, yes."

Rin was growing impatient with their fight and excused herself for the night. They had carried her bags into the guest room. When she was ready for bed, she shut the door and lied on her stomach so that she could cry into her pillow. Suddenly she wanted Sesshomaru to ask her to stay married, but she knew better to expect that, especially now that she had ruined their deal. She was thankful that Toga had forgiven the both of them, but Sesshomaru would be different.

A week later Rin was baptized in a private ceremony. Her in-laws, Eri, and Sota were all in attendance, but what surprised her was the fact that Sesshomaru was watching from the very back of the sanctuary, his family unaware of his presence. She knew that he saw her look at him since she could see the edge of his lips slightly curl upwards.

When she had gotten fully dressed again, she joined her family and friends, but Sesshomaru was no where in sight. "Where's Sesshomaru?" she asked them.

"What makes you think he would come?" Inuyasha asked in a snobby tone. "He's too good to be at anything like this."

"No, I saw him when I was getting into the baptistery. He was in the back of the sanctuary."

Izayoi said, "None of us saw him."

"Oh." Rin hung her head.

Toga tried to cheer her up, "He probably was here but had to be somewhere soon." Rin smiled at him.

An hour later Rin was back at Kagome and Inuyasha's home. Kagome and Inuyasha had to pick up some groceries before coming home, so Rin took the time to call Sesshomaru. The fact that he had shown up on her special day when she hadn't told him about it meant that he didn't think too badly about her. Perhaps there was still hope. It took three rings before a woman answered his phone, "Hello."

"Uh...sorry, but I must have the wrong phone number," Rin apologized.

"Kagome, don't you recognize my voice?"

"Uh," was all Rin could say.

"You aren't sounding very good. Your voice is a little higher pitched than normal, and I've never known you to forget someone you work with." Rin was too confused to speak. "It's me...Sally. I'm your secretary."

"I'm sorry, Sally, Ayumi needed me, and I kind of just blanked out there. How are you? What are you doing answering Sesshomaru's phone?"

"He left his cell phone here this morning. I should be asking you why you are calling Sesshomaru."

"I, eh...I need to speak to Sesshomaru about Rin."

"Oh? Has she finally decided to divorce my Sesshomaru?" Rin was about to faint at hearing this other woman call Sesshomaru 'my Sesshomaru'. "I realize you really like her, but she's not at all right for Sesshomaru. He needs a woman like me who can give him all the loving he needs."

"Excuse me?" Rin managed to say with her jaw practically hitting the floor.

"Kagome, I'm tired of being the other women because she won't sleep with him."

"Why are you telling me this again?"

"Why the sudden change in attitude? You and Inuyasha have known about Sesshomaru and I since our relationship started."

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about poor Rin. She doesn't know about this."

"You're the one always begging me to keep it a secret! You know very well that I would get my way if you'd only let me tell her!"

"I'm starting to have a change of heart."

There was silence on the other end of the phone before Rin could hear Sesshomaru's deep voice, which was quickly muffled. After a minute Sesshomaru said over the phone, "Kagome, I..."

"Save it, it's not Kagome," Rin told him in a agitated tone.

His voice sounded concerned as he said, "Rin?"

"Why don't you just fuck her in my bed!" Rin shouted into the phone before slamming it down.

Behind her, Kagome asked, "Why did I just hear you slam the phone down?"

Rin turned around to see Kagome, Inuyasha, and Ayumi walking into the house. "It doesn't matter anymore!" She stormed off to her room and slammed the door shut.

Kagome knocked a couple of minutes later and then opened the door. Rin was roughly shoving her clothes and other belongings into her bags. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" She rushed into the bathroom and grabbed her belongings in there.

"Where will you stay?" inquired Kagome as she followed Rin about the house.

"Why would it matter to you?" She stormed out of the apartment and threw her things into her car before speeding away.

Sesshomaru was not home when she arrived. It was likely that he would be staying at her place. She realized that she was wrong when she heard Sesshomaru enter their condo. He went straight for his room to not be heard from again that evening.

The next morning Rin woke up to the sound of the shower running. She had left her door locked, so he would not be entering her room until she was prepared to confront him. When the door to the bathroom opened someone knocked on the door. The footsteps headed toward the door and the voice of the woman who had answered Sesshomaru's phone drifted through the house, "Good morning, Sessy."

"You know that I hate being called by that," Sesshomaru stated angrily. Rin smirked at how ridiculous it sounded for him to be called by a pet name. Sesshomaru wasn't the type of male who would give his lover a pet name, much less receive a pet name. "I also told you never to come to my home. If the press find you, it will be even more devastating to Rin's reputation. Furthermore, I told you yesterday that our relationship cannot continue."

"Aw, why not? How many women would allow you to fantasize about your wife while you're with them?" Rin could not hear anything besides the sound of the front door opening and then slamming shut. Sesshomaru's footsteps moved down the hallway towards his room.

Rin immediately burst out of her room, her face heated red as her anger boiled within her. "You cheat on me, and then you imagine that you are with me when you're with her? What in the hell is wrong with you?"

He looked at her for what seemed like several seconds searching for something in her eyes. Finally he answered, "How can I resist you when you're as beautiful as you are?"

"You imagine being with me because you find me more attractive than your partner? You are truly sick, Sesshomaru!"

"I've been with her longer than I've ever known you." If he had thought that would calm her down, he was wrong because she only got more upset. With her keys and purse already in her hands, Rin stormed off and drove to Sacremento.


	11. Recovery

Moving vans arrived at Rin's newly rented apartment days later. For awhile she had been sending more articles to publications in Sacremento than in San Diego, so moving did not prove as difficult for her. Eri was rather disappointed to hear that she was moving, but she could understand that Rin needed time to think over everything far away. Eri also agreed not to disclose any information to any member of the Matsuo family. Sota was the only one who was allowed to know anything, and he had also been sworn to secrecy.

During that time Rin changed her family name to Matsuo assuming that the Matsuo family would not suspect that she'd go by that name. Her pen name had also changed so as to keep her identity a further secret to her family.

Despite these changes, six months later Sesshomaru ended up at her doorstep. "May I ask what you are doing here?" she inquired as she opened the door.

"My father is dying, and he is requesting your presence."

"Why would he want to see me? I left San Diego six months ago."

"You are still his daughter-in-law, and he thinks of you as his daughter."

She looked him straight in the eyes and informed him, "I will go, but I will only go for him." Sesshomaru nodded in understanding.

On the plane over, Rin noticed that Sesshomaru was watching her out of the corner of his eyes. Finally she got tired of his constant attention and commanded him, "Ask me whatever it is that you desire to ask me."

"Why have you not asked how I knew where you were?"

"Does it matter?"

It seemed like he could sense her curiosity despite her harsh words. "I hired private investigators to watch you." He looked at her intently again before asking, "Why have you not filed for divorce?"

Rin sat there for a few seconds before answering, "I needed the time to think. I acted rather irrationally six months ago because I just automatically assumed what I assumed. I didn't realize that you have just as much of a problem holding back your sexual urges as I have trying not to let my childish fantasies get the best of me." His head cocked slightly. "When a girl is young, she dreams of having a husband that loves her, and I find myself falling into that mindset. That's why I got upset when I found out that you had been with another woman."

She looked into his eyes and could swear that she saw sadness flood them. 'It has to me my imagination," she rationalized. He turned away from her and his attention seemed to focus on the words on the screen of his laptop.

Rin and Sesshomaru were immediately allowed into the study. Kagome rushed to Rin and hugged her, "Welcome back. We've missed you." She let go of Rin and gave her a small shove before angrily scolding Rin, "Don't hide from us. You belong to this family, and we look out for each other."

Izayoi took a gentler approach by giving Rin a light hug and welcoming her back. Izayoi then ushered Kagome and Inuyasha out of the room with her so that Toga could spend time speaking with Rin and Sesshomaru. "Please, sit here," he requested of them gesturing to two chairs placed on the right side of the hospital bed they had specially bought so that he could spend his last days in his home. They both sat down silently. "Rin, are you well?"

"Yes, I am well."

"Why have you not filed for divorce?"

"As I told Sesshomaru, I needed the time to think about my irrational behavior before I left. Sesshomaru may have trouble controlling his sexual urges, but if I had known him better, I would have known that. Instead I got upset because of my lack of control on my childish fantasy that my marriage would work."

"That is not the reason why you still cling to your marriage. You still hope that your marriage will work because you love Sesshomaru." Rin opened her mouth to protest, but Toga continued, "I could tell by the simple fact that you were willing to risk persecution for your scam instead of letting me be disappointed in my son."

Rin sat quietly for seconds thinking about his claim. It was true that she wanted Sesshomaru's happiness before saving her own skin. However, he also tried to take the blame. Did that mean...?

Toga then addressed Sesshomaru, "My son, I know that you love this woman. Lying to her to make her marry you was a rather selfish act, but lately you have demonstrated a growing need to keep her happy and safe: you protected her from Naraku; you were about to break off your relationship with your mistress when you realized that Rin wanted to stay together with you, which then back-fired when Rin called you; you watched over Rin when she visited her parents' grave; and the only really productive thing you've done lately is order your private investigators to track down Rin and then follow her around to keep her safe."

Toga stretched out an arm to take Rin's hand weakly before brushing it past Sesshomaru's hand that rested atop the leg closest to her and then dropping it. Rin watched as Sesshomaru's fingers interlocked with her and then squeeze her hand reassuringly. She looked up at the same time as he, and they stared at each other deeply while Toga said, "In matters of love, the both of you act more like pups than adults." Rin smiled at Sesshomaru and his eyes smiled back. Toga broke the moment when he requested of Rin, "Rin, will you please bring in the rest of our family."

Rin knew that Toga sent her out of the room so that he could have a few minutes to converse with Sesshomaru alone. Slowly she went to the rest of her family and bid them to come with her. Once the whole family was together they shared their fondest memories together. Toga was growing increasingly weaker but more content as his life slipped away. His last words were to his wife pledging his love to her and about how he could see heaven waiting for him. Toga breathed his last breathes and then passed on into the night.

Izayoi threw herself over Toga's body sobbing. Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's right arm, which she gripped tightly. Inuyasha placed his left hand over Kagome's right hand and tried to hold in the tears that were forming in his eyes. Sesshomaru even seemed ready to cry, but he was so expressionless he could not allow himself to shed any tears. Instead, Rin held his hand to let him know that she was there. This was sad for her also since Toga had loved her like a daughter, he had brought her back to God, and he wanted her to be happy with Sesshomaru.


	12. One Year Later

A year later Rin laid a blanket on the ground before a grave. Sesshomaru came up the hill carrying a bouquet of flowers, which he handed to Rin. Rin gently placed them on the tombstone that bore the name of her late father-in-law. They sat down together, Rin sitting in his lap. He held her close and started talking to his father about work. This didn't interest Rin greatly, so she thought back about the past year.

It took everything she could to get Izayoi to eat and go to bed. Rin could understand how difficult it was for Izayoi to do anything after losing Toga since she was finding it difficult to motivate herself to do much. Once Izayoi was resting in her room, Rin went downstairs to the study to find Sesshomaru sitting on the couch staring at a picture of his parents holding him shortly after he was born.

While his face showed no emotions, it was easy for her to tell that he was grieving silently. He didn't look at her until she placed her hand gently on his shoulder before sitting down and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He lifted a hand to stroke one of hers. "It's going to be different without him around." He did not say a word as he closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. "Do you want company now?"

"Sure." He opened his eyes and looked her. "Izayoi must be sleeping?"

"Yeah. She's going to need all of our support to get her through this."

"I'm sure she would appreciate it if you would stay another week, if that's possible." He seemed to be holding something back, but she could not figure out what it was.

"It would be nice to stay here and visit again." It was true that she had missed everyone while she was away. "I'm sure they would prefer me to stay forever." They sat in silence while Sesshomaru resumed staring at the picture. After ten minutes Rin broke the silence by asking, "What are you thinking about?"

He was hesitant to talk. "I'm alone now."

"You're not alone. You have a half brother, a half niece, a half sister-in-law, and a stepmother. I know you think that you aren't close to them, but you are still family. At least you have a family." He turned quickly and hugged her tightly. Rin guessed that his explanation for this action would be his attempt to comfort her, but she really knew that he was the one who needed the comforting.

After a minute like that he let go and apologized. "If you need to go to bed I will not stop you." He would not look at her while he said that.

"No, I'm not tired," she said as she yawned and then grinned at her statement. She knew that now was not the time for her to get tired since they still had much to say to each other. She would have to trap him in here somehow to get him to talk. Finally an idea came to her.

"Can you do me a favor?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Can you lie down on your back?" At first she thought he would not comply, but then he stretched out. She lied down atop of him on her stomach, rested her head on his chest, and wrapped her right arm around him as best as she could while her left hand traced the lines in his pinstripe dress shirt. It took a minute before she felt his arms reach around and hold her close to him. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Good." She took a deep breath as she felt sleep creeping up on her. "Sesshomaru, do you want me to go back to Sacremento?"

"Are you happy there?"

She thought about it for a minute before responding, "I will be if you are happier having me living there. I'd actually prefer to live here, but I don't want to be here if there is no reason for me to be here." She started tracing circles on his chest.

"I'm sure Eri, Sota, Karen, and Joe missed you. I know that Izayoi, Inuyasha, and Kagome weren't the same after you left."

Her hand ceased its endless movements before flattening against her pillow. "Kagome, Inuyasha, and I had a long talk earlier tonight. They are both afraid of me because they think I'm still mad at them for not telling me about Sally."

He hugged her tighter as he slowly said, "They are sorry for what they did. That's one of the reasons why they missed you."

"What about you?" Immediately she felt stupid asking. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." She closed her eyes and gathered her courage to say, "No, I'm not sorry for saying that." Drawing up her strength, she gently propped herself up so she could look at Sesshomaru's face. "Did you miss me? If I stayed here, would you want to stay married to me?"

"I want you to understand something before I answer your question." She felt his hold on her tighten so much so that she had to lie down again. "I was in love with you from the first date. When you rejected me that morning I had to find love from someone, except I found myself wanting you instead of her. You have no right to forgive me."

"I do forgive you, Sesshomaru, because I love you, but what you did hurt me. I won't come back to you if you ever do that to me again. Even your private investigators won't be able to track me down."

"Are you saying that you will stay with me?"

"I love you. I want to stay with you for the rest of our lives."

He kissed the top of her head before saying, "I love you too." They stayed like that for the rest of the night sleeping better than they had in six months.

Shortly after the funeral Sesshomaru gave Rin a job at his company in the PR department. She quit her free lance jobs in Sacremento and moved back to San Diego to Eri's apartment. Sesshomaru had started going back to church right after the funeral, and after Rin explained a few things to him, they agreed to get married at the church and pretend to be engaged until then.

The wedding took place two months after Toga's death. It was a small ceremony before a minister, with his family and her friends attending. Rin wore a simple white dress, and as she walked down the aisle she could see the approval in Sesshomaru's shimmering eyes and a slight smile on his face. He would not show any telling emotions before everyone, but she could always decipher his body language and the emotions reflected in his eyes.

She shed a few tears during the ceremony as she looked into the eyes of the man she had never thought she would fall in love with much less be loved back. In response to her tears, Sesshomaru squeezed her hands. She would smile at him and see a grin cross his face. He would have shown her more emotion if there were not other people around, especially his half brother.

They took a two week honeymoon on a private island in the Pacific Ocean that was owned by a friend of his. Sesshomaru had specifically asked that there only be a cleaning man or woman and a cook, so they pretty much had the island to themselves. This gave them much more time together alone.

When Sesshomaru had informed her of their honeymoon, Rin was afraid of her coworkers' attitudes to their new supervisor taking two weeks off shortly after she started. However, they did not voice their opposition to it since she was the owner's wife. To soothe her conscience and keep her coworkers' confidence in her, she assured them that she would not take vacation time off if she didn't needed the time to get her marriage back on track, to which they all understood since most of San Diego knew they were having marital problems. She did not reveal to them the ceremony since she did not want to arise any suspicions about their rather "fake" marriage.

When they got home from their honeymoon Sesshomaru waited until no one was around before he picked her up and carried her into their condo and their bedroom. He put her down on the bed and flopped down next to her. She looked around the room as it looked totally different. Instead of reflecting only Sesshomaru's tastes and personality, it was a perfect blend of both of them, even with some potted flowers hanging from hooks on the ceiling. "I love the room!" she squealed in delight.

"Eri insisted that she decorate our room as our wedding present."

"It's perfect for us." She threw her arms around his upper body. "It reflects...us." She placed a kiss on his lips.

She smiled thinking about that day. It was their first day home as a "real" married couple. Sesshomaru was now talking about their wedding. Once again her mind wandered to what happened after their honeymoon.

After the wedding she decided to schedule time for them every night to have a devotional. Sesshomaru's curiosity about the subjects would lead to hours of discussion some nights. A month before this day Sesshomaru ended their devotional by telling her, "Rin, I want to get baptized." She smiled at him speechless. "It would mean a lot if you were there."

"When do you plan on being baptized?"

"I'm going to call the church tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll take an extended lunch break to see it."

He nuzzled her check as he said, "Please." She hugged him.

This was one of the most important moments in his life, and she refused miss it. He had not mentioned this to his other family members, but that did not stop Rin. Two days later the rest of the family was waiting for Sesshomaru and Rin to arrive. He did not convey it, but Rin could tell that he was shocked to see them. She could not see his eyes after he was baptized, but she was sure they conveyed shock when they all cheered for him including Inuyasha.

Since then Sesshomaru had been more enthusiastic about his faith than the rest of them.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard voices coming up the hill to where they were. Rin immediately got out of Sesshomaru's lap and sat down on the blanket with some space between her and her husband. Ayumi was the first one to run over the hill, and she ran straight to Rin. "Aunt Rin," the little girl shouted.

Rin allowed the little girl to sit in her lap as her parents came into view with Izayoi following behind. "Geez," Inuyasha started. "Can't even show any affection in front of Dad's tomb?"

Kagome lightly hit Inuyasha on the shoulder as Rin scolded him, "That's not a Christ-like attitude you have towards your half brother."

He stood there frozen for a few seconds before finally muttering an apology. "How long have the both of you been here?" Izayoi asked.

"About an hour," Sesshomaru answered. Rin was shocked by that discovery since she had been so lost in thought that entire time.

The three standing sat down on the blanket and together they started recalling their favorite memories of the past year that they knew Toga would have enjoyed being at. Their talk ended three hours later. Izayoi offered Rin and Sesshomaru to join them for dinner the next evening, to which Sesshomaru accepted.

Rin and Sesshomaru were left behind to finish their conversation with Toga. As they prepared to leave, Rin turned around and said, "Thank you, Toga, for everything." She turned around and started walking away hand-in-hand with her love.

When Sesshomaru put the blanket in the trunk he looked up to find Rin walking away from him with a goofy smirk on her face as she turned around several times to make sure he was watching. As he started to come towards her, she took off running into the woods. In the middle of the woods was a deeply etched path with tree roots sticking out that tripped her after a several minute run. She braced herself for contact with the forest floor but instead felt her husband's arms wrap around her. "You need to be more careful," he teased as he put her back onto her feet.

"My hero, how can I ever repay you?" Rin asked him sarcastically.

"With a kiss," he replied as he put her arms around him and kissed her.


	13. Epilogue: A Complete Family

I have had quite a few reviewers ask me to better tie up the ending of my story, so I thought I would write something fluffy that should end things better than my previous ending. Thank you to all of you who reviewed: animefan (thanks, Ed!), klutz82, mini nicka, zeddy222, mintlovesSR, SakuraBaby, maryo1, YUna, and cassie.

--

Two weeks later Rin and Kagome came out of the dressing room at the same time. Kagome was trying on suits for work while Rin was trying on dress shirts. "I love that suit," Rin commented about the teal dress suit that Kagome had on. It was just above the knee, and the coat reached just below the length of the dress.

"Thanks. Unfortunately, I don't think that shirt is right for you. It's too big."

"That's what I was thinking," Rin spoke as Kagome walked back into the dressing room. "Have you heard from Sota and Eri?"

"Yeah. They said that they touched down around ten last night. They called me before I left to pick you up."

"I hope they enjoy their honeymoon. They deserve the time together since Eri is always in and out."

Kagome walked out of the dressing room with her purse on her shoulder and the clothes she had tried on draped over her arm. "Yeah, they deserve it."

Rin walked out of her dressing room and hung all of the shirts on the rack in the dressing room except for one. "Do you have some Tylenol or Advil. I have a horrible headache."

"I wondered if you would be able to go shopping today after your illness last night," Kagome commented as she pulled out a bottle of Advil and handed it to Rin.

"It's the strangest thing, I have been feeling sick at night for the past week, but when I wake up in the morning I feel just fine except that I always feel like I haven't gotten any sleep."

They paid for their purchases and then started walking through the mall. "Have you seen your doctor about that?"

"I have an appointment tomorrow. Sesshomaru told me just to take a sick day and go."

"Good thinking."

"Can we stop in at Victoria's Secret?" Rin asked as they got closer to the store.

Kagome raised her eyebrow and asked, "Finding something to impress Sesshomaru?"

Rin blushed for a second before stating, "No. I need some new bras." They navigated into the store and started looking around while Rin explained to Kagome, "My bras are feeling a little tight lately, and I'm getting some soreness. My only bras that feel comfortable right now are my sports bras."Kagome raised an eyebrow at that discovery. "What's that look for?"

"When was your last period?"

"Last week. It was a little shorter and lighter than normal, but I had one."

"Oh." She was silent for a few minutes as Rin purchased her merchandise. "Rin, I had wanted to tell you that Inuyasha and I had decided that we want to try to have another baby, but maybe I'll ask him if we can hold that decision off."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I would hate to take away from your first pregnancy."

Rin stopped in mid-step, her jaw dropping open. "W-Wh-What?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to comprehend what Kagome had just said.

"When I was pregnant with Ayumi I had several of the symptoms you have. I was sick every morning and fine in the afternoon, my last period was lighter and shorter, my breasts were growing and becoming sore, I was tired more often, and I always had headaches."

"I can't be pregnant though!" she yelled. "We were careful. Both of us used protection during my most fertile time of the month."

"That doesn't always work, Rin. I have heard of women who have used all the protection they could get their hands on and have still gotten pregnant. No one protection is one hundred percent effective."

Kagome had to drag Rin to a chair because she looked as if she were going to faint. Once seated, she put her head in her hands and breathed heavily. Kagome put an arm around her as Rin asked, "If it's true, how am I going to tell Sesshomaru?"

"He may be just as surprised as you, but I'm sure that he'll come to accept this just like you will." She started giggling, which earned a glare from Rin, "I'm sorry, but most women are thrilled when they find out."

"Most women want to have children. I'm not cut out to be a mother."

"You do well with Ayumi."

"Yeah, because I can give her back to you."

"Don't tell Inuyasha this, but I felt the same way when we decided to have children."

"Really?" Rin's voice cracked with emotions that were bubbling below the surface.

"Really. Why don't we go to my house and we can try a pregnancy test."

Rin shook her head for a couple of seconds before explaining, "I'd rather just have the doctor do it. I can cancel my doctor's appointment and try to get in to the see the OBGYN tomorrow."

"I'll go with you if you want me to."

"I would like that. Thank you."

The next morning Sesshomaru woke up Rin before leaving for the office. "Are you feeling any better?" He gently brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm going to the doctor this afternoon, and Kagome's coming with me. She said that she has some personal days left."

"Okay. I'm going to try to be home by seven. Call me if you need anything." She nodded before he gave her a gentle kiss and left.

At noon Rin and Kagome sat in the doctor's office awaiting the outcome of Rin's pregnancy test. When the doctor came in they both sat up straight. "Good news, Rin. The test results came out positive. You are pregnant. I want you to take home some information to read about what you will be experiencing, and I also encourage you to seek information on the internet. I want you to schedule another appointment to see me in a couple of weeks." She handed her a couple of pamphlets and ushered her to the receptionist so that they could make a follow-up appointment.

Kagome broke the silence when they got into the car by hugging Rin and screeching, "I knew it! This is so wonderful!"

Rin wasn't as enthusiastic though. In a frightened tone she asked, "Will you stay with me today? I don't want to be alone."

"I'll stay, but as soon as he gets home I'm going to leave."

"Thank you," Rin said as she hugged Kagome. "I'm so afraid of how I'm going to tell him."

"He's going to be shocked also, but he loves you and will accept it." Rin started up the car and drove towards her home. Kagome suddenly started giggling, "It's kind of creepy though, the thought of you and Sesshomaru together, like that." She playfully shivered. "I know you've had problems with his...with Sally, but still...he doesn't show any affection towards you every time I see the both of your together."

"He's just a very private person. When no one else is around I see a totally different person."

"_Sure_."

"Honestly, he's very sweet and gentle. He's totally unlike Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha has his good points." They both looked at each other and started laughing. "Okay, so they are few and far between, but they are still there."

True to her word, Kagome stayed until seven when Sesshomaru came home. "I'm going to go to the bathroom before I leave."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why is she still here? Does this have something to do with your visit to the doctor?"

Rin sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her, "We have to talk." Those words alone always signified that something was seriously wrong. He sat down and put her in his lap. Rin had the hardest time looking him in the eyes as she slowly said, "I didn't go to Dr. Wong today. I went to my OBGYN. Um...the sickness I've had every evening for the past week is morning sickness." The emotion in his eyes became impossible to read at that moment. "Sesshomaru, I'm pregnant."

His voice came out in an uncertain manner Rin had never heard before. "How can you be pregnant? We've been so careful."

"Sometimes protection doesn't work. The doctor did tell me when I started on the pill that women have been known to get pregnant while on it." She rested her head against his chest waiting for his reaction.

His arms hugged her tighter to him as he reassured her, "Then this is God's will for us, and we will get through this with His guidance." She could feel him kiss the top of her head as she snuggled into the comfort he was providing her.

They sat like that for what seemed like minutes before they were disturbed the sound of the toilet flushing and the sink running. He smiled at her as she yawned. "How about I make dinner tonight so that you can take a nap." She nodded her head as he carried her into their bedroom and placed her on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, lifted her shirt, and kissed her belly. "Have a good nap, little one." Rin smiled as she watched him. He looked into her eyes and said, "If it's a girl, I hope she has your beauty and your smile."

"I want her to have your eyes though."

"Your chocolate brown eyes are more breath taking than my amber ones."

"If it's a boy, I want him to be just as handsome as you are, with your eyes and your hair."

He smiled at her and took her hand in his. "Aw, this is so cute," Kagome's voice wailed behind them. Sesshomaru's face immediately became a blank slate as he turned to look at Kagome. "I'm sorry, but my curiosity got the best of me when you told me that he's totally different when no one else is watching."

Rin imagined that Sesshomaru was glaring at Kagome by the way that Kagome excused herself from the apartment promising not to tell anyone. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Rin and kissed her forehead before saying, "I'll wake you when dinner is ready if you are feeling well enough to eat."

A couple of nights later Sesshomaru got Izayoi to have dinner for the six of them. Sesshomaru and Rin couldn't keep their eyes off each other the whole night, and Kagome kept smiling every time she noticed. After an hour of watching this, Inuyasha yelled out, "Okay, what's going on? What is it that I don't know about?"

Everyone at the table, except for Ayumi, looked at him and Kagome started berating him for his rude outburst. Finally Rin decided it was the right moment to make her announcement.

"Izayoi, Inyasha, I suppose it's time that you know." She looked over at Sesshomaru and then back to them. "Sesshomaru and I are going to have a baby."

Izayoi jumped out of her chair and hugged both of them; even though Sesshomaru made it clear that he didn't enjoy the hug, while Inuyasha sat back in his chair and stated, "So Sesshomaru, you knocked her up. This is rather disturbing."

Izayoi looked at her son as if in astonishment as Kagome hit him upside the head. "What exactly do you mean by that?" they asked in unison.

"I'm just saying, first of all, that it's scary thinking about a small Sesshomaru running around. A small Rin isn't as bad, but sometimes I wonder what she sees in the Ice Prince."

From the way Sesshomaru was sitting and glaring at his half brother, Rin knew that he wanted to reach across the table and hurt Inuyasha. She also knew that he would restrain himself from doing so for her sake.

Inuyasha then continued on, "And it's scary to think that they could commit such an act. They always seem so cold toward each other, except for tonight."

"Inuyasha," Kagome started on him. "You don't know the start of it. Sesshomaru's a much more caring husband than you are, but he just prefers not to be affectionate in front of other people. I don't blame him for especially hiding his feelings in front of you since you would mock him for it."

Inuyasha just waved off what she said, "Whatever. It's still creepy. He and Sally made more sense." Immediately he realized what he had just said and shielded himself against the blow in the arm he was about to receive from Kagome. "Rin, I didn't mean that. I was just saying that it's kind of odd that you would want to be with someone so cold."

Rin's retort was, "I find it hard to believe that Kagome would put up with your childishness."

Everyone at the table started laughing at her comment except for a very ticked off Inuyasha. "If you weren't pregnant then I would hit you for that."

"If Sesshomaru didn't enjoy beating you up more than I do, I would have hit you first." Sesshomaru's deep chuckle filled the room lightening the mood. The two ended up calling a truce for the evening.

Around the twelfth week of her pregnancy, Rin and Sesshomaru sat in the office of the obstetrician. Rin had changed into the scrubs provided her and was sitting on the table. Sesshomaru was sitting in a chair next to the table silently observing everything in the room. "I can tell this is the first time you've ever been in an obstetrician's office."

"Hm?" he said as he looked up at her.

She smiled at him and laughed, "Nervous?"

"What do I have to be nervous about?"

"I don't know. Maybe being in an office you never thought you would have to go in...ever."

"I don't mind as long as it's for you and the baby."

Before Rin could say more the door opened and the doctor came in. "Rin, how are you doing today?" the doctor asked.

"I'm doing well. I'm still feeling sick."

"That happens for some women. You should be getting over that soon." She approached Sesshomaru and offered her hand to him. "And you must be Sesshomaru. Rin talks about you all of the time, but then again you are the proud father."

He shook her hand and in his usual cold tone said, "That I am."

The doctor seemed rather thrown off for a second before suddenly becoming perky again. "Well, your urine screen looked good. I am a little worried about your weight. Normally women in their twelfth week are not this large, but it could signify that you are having multiples."

Rin's eyes opened wide as she exclaimed, "Multiples?!"

"It's kind of funny if you think about it. You didn't want children, and you may be pregnant with multiples." Rin could feel Sesshomaru's hand hold hers as they listened to the doctor. "I would like to do an ultrasound to see if my diagnosis is correct."

After a couple of minutes a vaginal ultrasound was set up. They first listened to the sound of the baby's or babies' heartbeat(s). "Do you hear that?" the doctor asked. Rin and Sesshomaru both nodded their heads. "There are more than two heartbeats. I am very interested to see what the visual is." As she turned on the screen, Sesshomaru stood up to get a better look.

On the screen they could see four hearts beating. Rin stuttered out, "Is that four hearts?"

"Looks like it is," the doctor commented. "Congratulations to both of you. It looks like you will be having quadruplets."

Rin was speechless. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her hand as they looked at the four babies on the screen. Finally he spoke, "Will this affect her pregnancy any more than normal?"

"Good question. We will have to monitor her better to make sure nothing goes wrong. It will also mean that she's going to be much larger, so for the last three months or more she will have to be on bed rest. She should also eat more protein than during a normal pregnancy, much more since it is quadruplets. We will continue discussing this as her pregnancy advances. For now, I want you to get plenty of rest and to eat well."

They finished the appointment and scheduled for her to come in four weeks later.

In the car Rin sat with her head leaning against the window. She was in shock. Sesshomaru's right hand wandered from the steering wheel to her hand as it rested on her leg. She squeezed back as he said to her, "It is God's will for us."

"I know, but I worry about how we are going to care for four children. We'll have to move, to get a minivan, I'm going to have to quit my job because I can't ask Izayoi now to watch four babies..."

"First of all, I refuse to get a minivan. My father's limo hasn't been used in years, and his driver's son has told me before that he would appreciate any work. Second, we can look for a house, it's no big deal. And third, we'll get a live-in nanny if we have to."

"I don't want our children growing up under anyone but family," Rin protested.

"Do you really want to quit your job?"

"Not really...but I don't think we'll have much of a choice. I'm already going to have to quit since I'm going to be taking three or months off while I am on bed rest."

"We can arrange for you to work at home during that time, and if we must, we can continue doing that until the kids are in school." He let go of her hand and caressed her cheek while still keeping his eyes on the road. "Don't worry about everything. We are lucky because we have the resources to have quadruplets."

They pulled up to the family estate. Once inside they found that they were the last to arrive. Sitting at the head of the table was Izayoi with Inuyasha, Kagome, Ayumi, Sota, and Eri to her right respectively. Sitting across from Ayumi was Karen with Joe and their son sitting to her left. Rin and Sesshomaru took the two remaining seats and dinner was served immediately.

"How was your appointment?" Eri asked Rin.

"It...it was quite...shocking."

Everyone at the table, save for the children, put their chopsticks down and stared at her. "Was something wrong?" Izayoi asked with alarm in her voice.

Sesshomaru answered bluntly, "It's quadruplets."

The shock on everyone's faces was unmistakable. Finally Inuyasha's lips curled upward and he started laughing hysterically, "You didn't want one kid, and now you're going to have four." Izayoi and Kagome both hit him in the arm.

"I don't know how we're going to handle it," Rin said honestly.

Izayoi started smiling as she said, "Well, you'll need a bigger home, and I've been trying to get Inuyasha and Kagome to move in here. Why don't you consider moving in here?"

"And where will you live?" Rin asked her.

"In the guest house. It'll allow for me to stay close enough that I can watch the children when you're both at work, but I won't be bothering you all of the time."

"I can't ask you to take care of four children though."

"I wouldn't be the only one. There are several servants here who have children of their own. If need be, I can ask them for help."

"I don't know. This is an awful lot to think about."

"I know. I'm not going to push you if you're not sure either."

The entire time they talked, Rin could sense Sesshomaru's uneasiness with the whole situation. He would not like living with his stepmother again; after all, he did move out of the house to get away from her and Inuyasha as soon as he graduated from high school.

They didn't get a chance to discuss anything that night since Rin had fallen asleep before they left. When she woke up in the morning Sesshomaru was not in bed with her. She glanced at the alarm clock and noticed that it was already 10, and he was normally at the office at this time on a Saturday. A noise out in the kitchen startled her, and she found Sesshomaru cooking her breakfast. "Are you hungry?"

"After throwing up most of last night's meal? Definitely."

"Sit down. I've made you bacon and eggs. The doctor said that you need to eat more protein."

She sat down at the table as he put the plate in front of her. He watched as she gobbled it down heartily. When she finished he washed her plate and fork. She leaned back in her chair drinking her orange juice thinking about everything that occurred the day before. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"I know you weren't too thrilled with Izayoi's offer to move into the estate, but I think it would be a really good idea, especially if she lets us have our space. I mean, it's big enough for our large family, and she would be close by. I would rather her watch the children than some stranger."

"Living there would also mean that we would be seeing Inuyasha and Kagome much more."

She got up and hugged him. "I know you don't like your brother, but it's best for the kids to get to know their family. That's their only family since your extended family is still in Japan and mine doesn't talk to me."

"We won't be alone with all of those servants either."

"We'll only have them there during the day to help Izayoi and she can have her own in the guest house. We can make this work out."

He leaned down and kissed her saying, "If you feel that it'll bring you comfort, then I can't say no."

A month later Rin saw her doctor for another visit. Rin's weight gain was unmistakable for a woman with multiples. After her appointment she and Sesshomaru drove to their new home, well...new for her. Izayoi had moved out to the guest house without a fuss, and the servants were given shorter days without a reduction in their salaries. Sesshomaru had also managed to keep everyone out of the house in the evenings by making Kagome and Inuyasha entertain at their home.

Rin's morning sickness had ended two week prior, and her energy was almost back to the same amount she had before she became pregnant. Little by little their nursery was starting to grow with things for the babies. After coming home from her doctor visit, she wanted to spend time in the nursery arranging things as she wanted them.

As she sat in the rocking chair she started reading her Bible out loud. She had heard from many people that reading to the unborn babies would increase their intelligence and help them to recognize their mother's voice. When he had time, Sesshomaru would also talk to them so that they would recognize his voice.

After twenty minutes she noticed some feelings inside of her. She had noticed these feelings coming and going for about a week. They would come from different directions at various times. Putting down her Bible, she laid her hands over her very slightly extended stomach to see if she could feel any movements from the outside.

"Rin, are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked her.

She gestured for him to come over. "Come here." When he came close enough she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I want you to feel the babies."

He stood there for a minute not feeling anything. As he was about to take back his hand he felt a couple of kicks. A small smile crossed his face as he crouched next to her to get a better feel. "They are kicking from several spots." What amazed her the most was the fact that he just couldn't get his hands off of her stomach for the rest of the day. He was acting just like a little kid who found out that his sibling was alive in his mother's stomach.

Four months prior to her due date, Rin was still working, but she was already the size of a pregnant woman in her eighth or ninth month. Soon she would be put on bed rest to keep from stretching her uterus even more than normal. Before she was forced onto bed rest, she wanted to enjoy everything there was to life. Three months would be a long time not being able to do much.

This particular night she would be going to a charity ball hosted by Sesshomaru and Kagome's company. Sesshomaru had been relieved during the reading of Toga's will to find out that Kagome had actually inherited the company since Inuyasha was rather irresponsible. On nights like this, the entire company was glad that Kagome was the co-owner since she could pull off better social events than anyone else in the company.

Rin was still glad that she could fit into maternity clothes for the time being. Earlier in the week she had gone shopping with Eri to find the perfect maternity evening gown. It was a midnight blue that showed off just enough cleavage and hugged her belly before sweeping to the floor.

Sesshomaru, dressed in his tuxedo, was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes lit up as they fell on her. It was almost like a teenage boy seeing his prom date for the first time that night. She giggled as that thought came to mind, and he eyed her curiously.

She took his extended arm, and he escorted her to the limo. It took half an hour before they arrived at the banquet hall. A red carpet was rolled out from where their limo dropped them off and extended to the door. Shortly after entering the hall, Inuyasha and Kagome arrived. Both complimented Rin on her dress, and Kagome asked if she could touch Rin's stomach, something she did every time she saw Rin. "Some of them must be asleep right now," Kagome stated.

"They'll be quite awake throughout tonight though because of all the noises."

"That should make it more interesting for those wanting to feel your stomach." Both women laughed as the men rolled their eyes. Sesshomaru wouldn't show it in public, but in private he told her several times that he didn't like other men touching her stomach. She guessed that it was probably due to his possessiveness of her and their unborn children.

Kagome's fascination with touching Rin's stomach attracted some attention from some of the nearby guests. For the rest of the night Rin was constantly asked how far along she was, why she was so large so early, and if they could touch her stomach. Sesshomaru and Rin both relished the comments given them.

At one point Rin found herself alone and being stalked like prey by Sally. Finally she decided to just confront the woman she had once been jealous of, "Sally, I've noticed you circling me for the last twenty minutes. What is it that you want to say to me?"

"Having quadruplets certainly does ruin your figure," Sally said as she approached Rin. "I can't imagine how much bigger you will get."

"If that's supposed to be an insult, you're sadly mistaken."

"I was just thinking about how hard it would be to look at you like that. I'm surprised that you're not disgusted with yourself."

"I was at first, but then I see how Sesshomaru looks at me and everything is okay."

"I'm surprised about that. I would have thought he'd find you unattractive by now. I'm actually expecting him to come crawling back to me when he gets disgusted with you and can't hold his urges anymore."

"Really? Last night when he was me he seemed quite content." Just for fun she put on a goofy smile.

Sesshomaru came to her side as soon as he had realized that they were talking. "I'm sorry, Rin. Mr. O'Malley wanted to discuss some business with me." He kissed her passionately in full view of Sally. After Sally cleared her throat he looked at her and tried to innocently say, "Oh, Sally, I hadn't noticed you standing there."

"I'm sure you hadn't," she said sarcastically. "I was just commenting on how it is unmistakable it is that your wife is having quadruplets."

He rubbed Rin's stomach gently, which received some kicks from the babies who always knew when it was their mother's or father's hands touching her stomach. "Yes, and I couldn't ask for anything more besides their health and happiness."

Sally's eyes darted around the room before they fell on someone. "Well, that's nice." Her tone was a bit snobby. "If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to someone that I have been trying to find all evening." With that she was gone.

"Are you okay?" he asked her concerned.

"I was actually handling her fine without you, but I have to say that you certainly drove my point home." She leaned up and kissed him not caring that they were in public.

The rest of the night went well as Sally tried to stay on the opposite side of the room. They laughed over her reaction as they lay in bed. "I think she took that well," Sesshomaru suggested.

"I know that I have to forgive her, but I just had to defend our family to her."

"She's not going to give up on me, even now."

"I know, but she at least knows that I'm going to fight for you."

"I'm glad that you will. I almost thought I lost you when you found out about me and her. You didn't fight for me, and I knew it was because I really screwed up."

She turned her head to see him better and stroked her hand on his cheek. "But we're past that, and nothing like that will get between us again." He kissed her and she laid her head down on the pillow again before snuggling closer.

Tonight, like most nights, Rin would not get sleep as easily. The quadruplets were all awake and kicking despite the fact that they were active all night at the ball. Sesshomaru's hand that rested on her stomach moved forward until it rested on the bed in front of her and supported his weight as he leaned forward and said to her stomach, "Hey, I want all four of your to go to sleep so that your mother can sleep." He went back to snuggling with her as she noticed that half of the kicking seemed to cease. Before she fell asleep she heard him tease, "They already recognize my authority as their father."

True to the doctor's predictions, Rin was confined to bed rest three months before her due date. It was not an easy transition on her. To make it go a little smoother they arranged for her to be able to work from home with reduced hours. Sesshomaru also arranged to work at home more often. When he couldn't be at home Izayoi would sit with her.

The only time Rin was allowed to walk was when she had to go to the bathroom. Every other time Sesshomaru carried her. He was a very caring and loving husband doing everything he could for her. During the day when he was home he would fetch things for her and help her getting out of bed when needed. At night they would have a routine that would start out with him aiding her with her exercises to use the muscles in her legs as well as the pelvic exercises that were recommended for her. After that he would wash her hair before joining her for a bath. Before going to bed they would have their daily devotional.

One of the worst parts about being put on bed rest for Rin was the fact that she was unable to go to church on Sundays or her small group on Wednesday nights. The minister made sure to stop by every Sunday afternoon and talk with her and Sesshomaru about his sermon that morning and let them partake in communion. While it was a wonderful gesture, Rin couldn't wait to return to attending in person.

Rin's labor started in the morning of her due date. The pain wasn't too bad from the start and she was able to take a nap through them. As the contractions got closer and closer together she asked Sesshomaru to take her to the hospital. He sat with her head in his lap as the limo sped there. She was immediately taken to a birthing suite, and Sesshomaru was given a pair of scrubs for when the time came closer for the birth. After hours in labor they started noticing a spike in her blood pressure, which was extremely dangerous. The doctor informed them that she would have to go through a cesarean section. Sesshomaru begged the doctor to allow him to be there with Rin through the procedure, and the doctor allowed it. Before Rin fell asleep she recognized Sesshomaru holding her hand and assuring her that everything would be fine.

When she woke up Sesshomaru was standing next to her, still holding her hand, trying to coax her to wake up. He kissed her when she opened her eyes. She smiled weakly at him before asking, "Are the babies okay?"

He brushed some of her sweaty bangs out of her eyes. "Yes. They are in incubators. The doctor explained that they are quite healthy, but they are still a little small because they didn't have as much room to grow as regular babies do. I'm told that they will all survive."

"What did we have?"

"First was a girl, then two boys, and then another girl. I gave them the top names we had for the girls and the top names for the boys."

"Rei (thanks or grace), Yoshi (goodness, luck), Masuyo (to increase the world), and Ai (love)."

"Yep. Do you want to see them?" She nodded her head and he wheeled her bed to the other end of the room where the four incubators were. Rin reached out and touched the glass that separated her from Rei. "We'll be able to hold them soon enough. They are beautiful, just like you."

"That's also because they have you for a father." His chest swelled in pride upon hearing her words. "Has anyone else seen them?"

"No. I waited to tell them anything until you were awake. When you are taken up to your room there will be a lot of people wanting to see you." She nodded her head and rested her eyes again.

A week later the quadruplets were diagnosed as being healthy enough to live off of life support. Rin immediately had to hold them, and Sesshomaru held the others until they were able to trade. Everyone else got their chance to hold them then. At the end of the day Rin was able to rank it amongst the best days of her life. Her family was now complete and much larger than she had ever expected it to be, and they would be loved to the full extent. For the rest of her life, even on the bad days, she thanked God for fulfilling His will for her even if she wasn't receptive at first.


End file.
